Forgotten Memories
by WolfieANNE
Summary: When Lucy was found to have amnesia, she was sent back to Sabertooth, where she was now. Not Fairy Tail. She was unaware of her life there, or that she was Rogue Cheney's wife. And nobody even bothered to tell her. RoLu.
1. Amnesia

**Forgotten Memories  
**

**Chapter 1 – Amnesia**

**A/N:** Hello! Waa, I can't believe I've decided to write another story! Don't worry, I can handle all of my stories. I've already got the next chapter ready, but I won't update this yet. I'm saving chapters so that I won't have any problem with updating this story. But I really got excited with writing this one! I want RoLu to scatter! I love this pairing so much, I adore the two *O*

I'm gonna be busy though. School is troublesome, plus I joined this Writing Challenge. My teacher placed a heavy responsibility on my shoulders, and I don't know if I can handle everything. I'm asking my dance group to help me out, and I'm waiting. So... I ask you all to please be patient with the chapters.

To those who have been with me from the very beginning, I know you understand. I've been telling you guys almost about everything that's happening. And my birthday's inching closer! YAY!

Anyway, go on, read! And wow, what a long note o.o I didn't realize.

Thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter. I'm so happy to have you :)

**Summary:** When Lucy was found to have amnesia, she was sent back to Sabertooth, where she was now. Not Fairy Tail. She was unaware of her life there, or that she was Rogue Cheney's wife. And nobody even bothered to tell her.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, (slight) Humor, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

_She was worried, staring at Natsu in the screen, he looked so beaten up. He was being attacked painfully by Rogue who just kept attacking him. Rogue was... scary. He looked like a demon, with his bangs covering his other eye, and his blood red eyes showing through his locks. He was a dragon slayer who killed his own dragon._

_He was horrible, frightening._

_Natsu was hit by the Shadow Dragon Slayer's magic and was on the ground. "Natsu…" she muttered. He looked so weak, but she knew he was strong._

_But Rogue definitely wasn't weak._

_And that fact frightened her._

"—cy! Lucy, wake up! Lucy!" someone yelled, shaking the blonde girl, attempting to wake her up. She flinched and her eyes fluttered open. She saw Lyon Vastia shaking her. He looked different than the last time she saw him, he looked much more masculine… so different.

"Lucy? Lucy! Thank goodness you're awake! You kept yelling 'Watch out for Rogue, Natsu!' and I wondered what was happening," Lyon said and sighed in relief. Lucy blinked and immediately stood up, looking around. Where was she? "You're in Lamia Scale," someone said. She looked to the other side to see Jura smiling at her. "You're finally awake."

"W-Why am I in Lamia Scale?" Lucy mumbled, her head throbbing. She clutched her head and groaned, trying her best not to vomit. A familiar blue haired girl stood beside Lyon and Lucy's eyes widened, "J-Juvia?"

Juvia, smiled and nodded politely, but she looked surprised at Lucy's reaction. "Yes, it's me," she said. Lucy's eyes widened. Juvia wasn't speaking in third person anymore! _"What in the world happened to me?"_ she thought and mentally cried in frustration.

"You're here because Lyon found you unconscious in the woods," Juvia said and brushed Lucy's hair behind her ear. Lucy flinched; she was used to Juvia glaring at her. What happened?

"W-Why was I in the woods? I was in the infirmary right? I was watching Natsu and Gajeel fight against Rogue and Sting. Right?" Lucy asked. Juvia and Lyon's eyes widened, and Jura looked just as surprised as them. They looked at each other and Lucy's heart was beating fast.

"But Lucy… the Grand Magic Games is already done.." Juvia trailed off, not knowing what to say. Lucy's eyes widened, "What? What happened?"

"Fairy Tail won second place, but that's not the point! Lucy, how old are you?" Lyon asked sternly and Lucy flinched. "24 years old, but there was the seven year gap and I still looked like a 17 year old," she said and Jura choked on his water.

"Lucy, you already aged, you're already 29 years old," Lyon said and Lucy froze. She was what? "W-What? F-Five years passed already?" Lucy said and froze. "Well… yes," Lyon said.

Lucy clutched her head, all of this was confusing. She was only 24 for Pete's sake! She was watching Rogue beat the hell out of Natsu! She watched as she feared the Shadow mage. Then she's told that five years has passed? She was beyond confused.

"Let's take her to Fairy Tail, and ask Wendy to check up on her. For all we know.. she might have.." Juvia trailed off, not able to continue what she was saying. _"You can't have it Lucy… Many people will miss you. Not just Fairy Tail.._" the bluenette thought painfully.

* * *

"She has WHAT?" Natsu yelled loudly and Lucy winced, covering her ears. Wendy glared at him and Natsu growled and apologized. Lucy was astonished, since when did Wendy glare at Natsu? "Yes, Lucy-san has amnesia," Wendy said and smiled sadly at Lucy who blinked.

"Amnesia… I HAVE AMNESIA!" Lucy yelled in disbelief, clutching her head as she looked down at the white blanket over her folded legs. She had amnesia. She was 29 years old, and Fairy Tail won. What happened to Sabertooth?

"Oi Lucy! Don't tell me you don't remember your hu—" Natsu was hit by Erza who glared at him. "Don't say it!" she hissed and Natsu cowered in fear. Lucy blinked. What was Natsu about to say?

"This is not good," Mira said and bit her nail.

Lucy blinked, "Why? I just have amnesia! You can just tell me everything that happened after Natsu's fight with…" Lucy trailed off, unable to say his name. Saying his name made her feel disgusted, and scared.

"It's not that easy Lucy," Gray said and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Why?" Lucy said and bit her lip to prevent herself from crying. She was in someone else's body, the other her, the Lucy that she didn't know. "How was.. Natsu's fight? Who won?" Lucy asked, her body trembling in fear.

Natsu quirked a confused brow, "I won. But.. you got really sad for Ro—" the fire mage started but then Gray covered his mouth. "Sh!" he said.

"W-What? But how come Fairy Tail got second place?" Lucy mumbled and Mira started sweating. Everyone except Lucy eyed each other and gulped. "W-Well… we'll tell you that next time. Right now we have to get you back to Sabertooth," Erza said and was about to leave when Lucy grabbed her arm. "What? No! Don't take me there! Why there? Isn't that guild our rival?" Lucy frantically yelled.

Erza's eyes widened and the room fell in silence. Natsu and Gray gulped. "But Lucy… that's your guild.." Gray said and Lucy held her breath. What? Sabertooth was her guild?

"W-What? B-But isn't Fairy Tail my guild?" Lucy said and tried to smile but she choked as tears gathered in her eyes.

Natsu frowned and Erza smiled sadly, "U-Uhmm… 5 years ago, after the Grand Magic Games, you just suddenly disappeared and left a note. Then you told us that you joined Sabertooth. You visited Fairy Tail often but... that's about it."

"I… left Fairy Tail?" Lucy said and fell backwards on the bed, her head hitting the pillow with a soft thud. Wendy, Erza and Mira nodded. Juvia in the meanwhile, just looked away painfully. Lucy had become her friend right after the Grand Magic Games, but when she left, it was a hard blow on the bluenette.

Lucy exhaled sharply and felt her world spin. Everything was too much to take in; she didn't know what to do. "We really have to take her to Sabertooth, or else _he'll_ have our heads. You know how protective he can be," Mira said and muttered the last part.

"But if we tell them that she still hasn't finished her mission, they'll get suspicious," Erza said and Wendy sighed.

"We can't just tell _him_ that Lucy-san doesn't remember him, I mean, her life with him," Wendy whispered to Erza and she nodded.

"We'll just have to take her there then. We'll have to bring escorts. Team Natsu will accompany Lucy to Sabertooth, and will be staying for a couple weeks probably," Erza said. Then someone suddenly went in the room. "I can come right?" he said.

Lucy's eyes widened, "JELLAL?"

"Yo Luce," Jellal said and grinned. "I hear you have amnesia," he said and sat on a chair next to her bed. Lucy nodded, "It's there alright. I don't even remember you being a member of Fairy Tail… legally."

"Ah, well, I can come right?" Jellal asked and turned to look at Erza who twitched. "Fine," she said and massaged her temples.

Lucy smiled wearily but she was scared. "I am in Sabertooth?" Lucy whispered so lowly, that Natsu and Wendy barely heard it.

"Well, we'll leave in an hour. Go and start packing," Erza demanded and everyone but Lucy grinned.

"Aye!"

* * *

**A/N:** Well, there you go! A short chapter, but it's enough right? I'm sorry if it's confusing, it was supposed to be that way. It's kind of like an introduction. I'm looking forward to updating more of this actually. I really like the plot, and how I made it o.o I usually don't look forward to updating very much cause of school ._.

And noo! SEPTEMBER IS HERE. My entrance exams are almost here! Dx Please pray for me! September 29 will be the day if I will pass this awesome school, or not! I hope I remember everything that I studied!

I hope you liked the chapter :D I really put my heart into this chapter, even if it's short. Don't worry, when I'm writer's block in my other stories, I'll gladly update this first xD

Well... until next time ^^

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	2. Sabertooth

**Forgotten Memories  
**

**Chapter 2 – Sabertooth**

**A/N: **Hey! So I decided to update this first because this is just new. I decided to be fair and update this first. And seeing all the lovely reviews made me very happy :D Thank you **Rosella6199** for beta reading this chapter, I love you so much! :3 I love you all as well~ Thank you so much for making me feel very special. I'm sorry for the late update, I was busy with school =.=

Plus, September 29 is inching near o.o my entrance exams are near! D:

So for my late update, I will give you a chapter with 3,450 words! :D Aye! I know, it's long :3 But the more, the merrier xD

Anyway, enough of my rant =.= Read! ^^ Oh! And please read my newest ROLU story **"Waiting for You"**.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, (slight) Humor, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy bit her lip, she wanted to run. She didn't want to go to Sabertooth. She wanted to stay in Fairy Tail, her home. Lucy covered her mouth to prevent her from sobbing as tears streamed down her eyes. She was scared, scared of what was going to happen. Why Sabertooth? Why not Blue Pegasus? Why not Lamia Scale?

_Why did she pick Sabertooth?_

The door of the infirmary slammed open and Natsu went in. He grinned, "Yo Luce! Are you ready?"

Lucy bit her lip as she quivered under his happy stare. Why wasn't he telling her to run away? Why wasn't he defending her from leaving? Didn't Natsu hate Sabertooth? Why? _Why?_

Various questions ran through Lucy's head as she stared at Natsu. His grin dropped as Lucy slowly, ever so slowly, shook her head. His eyes widened and his frown deepened. "But you liked it there so much. Luce, you may have amnesia, but I know that somewhere deep inside you, you're dying to go back to Sabertooth."

Lucy stayed still as she let his words overwhelm her, but it didn't. In fact, it made her more scared and unsure than before. She lifted her hands and clutched her hand, feeling insane. "I don't want to leave Fairy Tail," she whispered. Natsu frowned and was about to speak when Lucy yelled. "I DON'T WANT TO GO TO SABERTOOTH!" she yelled and raised her head to look at Natsu with horrified eyes.

Natsu's breath was caught in his throat and he swallowed. "I'm sorry Luce but, we have to take you there," he said and walked closer to the blonde. Lucy crawled back and hit the wall behind her as Natsu cornered her in. Lucy's eyes widened in fear and Natsu frowned sadly. "I'm sorry," he whispered and held her wrists together. She trashed and yelled but then went silent as Natsu kissed her wrists one by one then wrapped a fire rope that couldn't harm her around her wrists.

Lucy's eyes widened and she looked at Natsu, on the verge of tears. "I don't want to leave," she whispered painfully and choked.

Natsu hugged her and rubbed her back. "That's not the Lucy that I know would say," he said and leaned back just as the door opened once again. "The Lucy that I know would be so happy and excited to go back to Sabertooth. The Lucy that I know wouldn't cry over going there," he said and looked at her one more time before facing Erza.

"Why are her wrists tied?" the redhead asked and eyed the Fire Mage.

"She was thrashing around. She wanted to run away, I had to do it," Natsu said and looked at Gray. He grinned, "Well, let's go?"

Gray grinned back, "Sure."

* * *

"Cheer up Lucy, you'll get to see Ro—uhmph!" Natsu struggled as Jellal covered his mouth.

"I told you not to tell her!" Jellal hissed in Natsu's ear and he groaned. Lucy sat down in the train, looking out the window. Her wrists were still tied and she was just blank. Lucy would see him… She would see Rogue, the man that she feared when she saw his eyes, his blood red eyes.

Wendy frowned as she still saw that blank look on Lucy's face. "Lucy-san! Smile! We're almost there!" she encouraged. Lucy still stared out the window. Wendy scratched her head and lit up when she thought of an idea. "Lucy-san! You'll be able to see your friends there. You'll be able to eat the food there again. You always used to tell me that the food there was delicious. Does that ring a bell?" the bluenette asked.

Lucy remained silent, but she was listening. It pained her to say that she was indeed curious as to what was in Sabertooth. But she was just too scared to even look happy for herself, for she wasn't. Erza patted Wendy's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but it looks like she's just really broken. Let her be," Erza whispered in Wendy's ear and she sighed.

"Okay.." Wendy mumbled sadly and sat back down on her spot beside Gray.

A few hours later, and they've arrived.

"Lucy.. stand up," Natsu said and shook the blonde. Lucy didn't budge and he sighed. "I guess we have to do this the hard way then," he said and hoisted her up by the legs and the trunk. Lucy looked at him and let out a shaky breath.

"W-Well… l-let's go," she forced a happy smile and Natsu stared at her sadly. He carried her on his back as he walked out of the train, mentally thanking Wendy for casting Troia on him. Lucy gazed up and saw the top part of Sabertooth's building. It was now or never.

"We're almost there Lucy. You're almost at your home," Natsu whispered reassuringly in her ear, summoning all of his power not to waver. Lucy looked up at him and smiled nervously.

"A-Alright…" the blonde said. Whatever awaits her in Sabertooth, she had to accept it. She had a different life now, at least the other Lucy. She had to at least see if she would like it there, after all, she joined Sabertooth.

"Ahhh! It's been so long since we've went here," Gray said and stretched his arms behind his head.

Erza smiled, "True. The last time we went here was when… Lucy was _kidnapped._"

Lucy's ears perked and raised her head, but all she saw was Gray and Jellal laughing as they chatted while Erza and Wendy talked quietly. The blonde asked herself, _"Why did I leave Fairy Tail. I have wonderful friends right here in front of me. I have no idea why I thought of leaving Fairy Tail just to join Sabertooth. Why have I made such a decision? Why?"_

Natsu then grinned and nudged Lucy, "We're here Luce."

Lucy raised her head to see Sabertooth's building shadowing over them. Erza, Wendy, Gray and Jellal didn't hesitate to go in as Erza opened the door. Natsu followed inside and was greeted by the Sabertooth members, and one more person, Sting Eucliffe. "Natsu! Bro, you're here!" he grinned and Natsu grinned back, bumping fists with the blonde.

"Wait… what's up with Lucy?" Sting said and looked at Lucy who quivered under his stare. Sting raised a brow and Natsu chuckled nervously.

"You see… Lucy has gained Amnesia during her mission in the mountains near Magnolia."

Sting widened his eyes in fear as he stared at Lucy who hid her face behind Natsu's hair. "This is not good. He'll kill us. No, he'll go crazy!" Sting said and clutched his head. Natsu sweated, just imagining something horrible.

"Wait, how come Lucy looks so scared of me?" Sting asked and Natsu sighed.

"She only seems to remember up until Rogue attacked me when we fought at The Grand Magic Games. She fears Rogue now, and that isn't good. She doesn't even remember joining Sabertooth," Natsu said, looking over his shoulder to stare at Lucy.

Lucy felt uncomfortable. They were talking about her like she wasn't even there. She looked at Sting who smiled lightly at her. He didn't look that bad. He was even delighted to see Lucy, but was confused when she was scared.

"Lucy.. are you scared of me?" Sting asked and Lucy whimpered. She wasn't such a crybaby before. But maybe it was because she was in Sabertooth with this man that she didn't know what to do. Lucy responded by lightly nodding her head.

The White Dragon Slayer frowned but then grinned, "Don't worry! I'll make you remember and get used to me! Now, Team Natsu, follow me to the second stairs to see _him_."

Wendy shivered and inched closer to Erza, "I'm scared of what might happen, Erza-san."

Erza patted her head. "No need to worry Wendy, I'm sure even the others are worried," she said and eyed Lucy with sadness. _"I wonder what will happen once he knows about Lucy's condition…"_ the redhead thought sadly.

"I don't want to go upstairs," Lucy whispered in Natsu's ear in fear. The Fire Mage blinked and frowned, "Why not?"

"I don't want to see who's up there.." Lucy whispered in fear and Natsu gulped. He shifted Lucy higher and went up the stairs, ignoring Lucy's scared whispers in his ear that sent chills down his spine. He knew Lucy was scared, but she had to get rid of it, or else she'll just hurt people.

Natsu shifted Lucy one more time and gulped, Lucy's whispering was difficult to handle. It tickled his ears, and it haunted his mind. "Don't take me there…" Lucy begged lowly in his ear, and she started kicking her legs tightly. "I don't want to go there," she whispered a little louder and Natsu gripped her legs tighter.

Lucy went quiet the moment Sting had laughed.

"Rogue! Team Natsu is here!"

Lucy froze as Natsu gently dropped her on the floor to stand on her two feet. Lucy's eyes widened and she gulped. _"I can do this. I have to accept the life I had before I had Amnesia…"_ Lucy thought and slowly walked forward as Team Natsu lined up to the sides to create a pathway for her. Lucy walked and stopped halfway when her brown eyes met red ones.

"R-Rogue," Lucy said and nearly choked. She wanted to continue walking as she saw Rogue's relieved eyes but her legs didn't want to move. So she stayed still.

"Why did you stop?" Rogue's voice rang through her ears. It was like how she heard, blunt and impassive. She opened her mouth to speak but found no words to say.

"She's just… shocked!" Natsu covered for her and Rogue stared at him, hard. Natsu sighed and stayed quiet.

"S-Sorry. W-Well… the m-mission was o-okay," Lucy stuttered, avoiding eye contact.

Rogue narrowed his eyes and walked closer instead. Lucy bit her lip and stopped herself from running away. "Why are you stuttering?" he asked and leaned closer to Lucy to examine her.

"U-Uhmm.." Lucy said, not knowing what to say. Rogue reached out to touch her neck from the back and pull her in but then Lucy's eyes widened in fear and she backed away. She hid behind Gray who sighed sadly and looked at Rogue who looked confused as hell.

"What in the world happened to her?" the Shadow Dragon Slayer asked and Sting gulped.

"W-Well… Lucy has amnesia. She only remembers up until you attacked Natsu at the Grand Magic Games. So she's scared of you," the White Dragon Slayer whispered in Rogue's ear. The Shadow Dragon Slayer was surprised, and he looked at Lucy.

The blonde blinked as she met Rogue's pained eyes. Why did he look so hurt to know that she had amnesia? Why was he so affected?

"Let's bring you to a proper doctor," Rogue muttered and grabbed Lucy's wrist. The blonde yelped as Rogue dragged her down the stairs and out the guild. Natsu and Gray looked at each other and frowned. Wendy looked down sadly and Erza closed her eyes painfully. Jellal and Sting just sighed and look at the floor.

"I feel bad for Rogue now.." Natsu mumbled. Wendy sniffed and Erza patted her head.

"Wendy, don't cry. It's not our fault," the redhead whispered comfortingly in her ear. Wendy sobbed and looked at her with teary eyes.

"But Rogue-san looked like his life was gone. D-Did you see his eyes? He was very hurt," the young Dragon Slayer said and Natsu frowned.

"I saw his eyes. He looked broken."

Gray gritted his teeth as he looked at Natsu. "We know he's hurt. We just have to support him now. Oh, and we're staying here for a couple weeks. Is that fine?" Gray asked Sting.

The blonde Dragon Slayer shrugged, "Probably. Minerva will agree anyway. Your rooms are the usual. See you later."

Team Natsu nodded and they left the room. Natsu sighed and looked below and saw Lucy being dragged by Rogue who looked like he was about to cry. But no, Natsu has never seen Rogue Cheney cry, if he did now, then Natsu would believe that Rogue really did care for Lucy. But so far, no tears fell from his eyes, _yet_.

Sighing, Erza tapped Natsu on the shoulder. "Let's go," she said and Natsu nodded. He followed Erza to the third floor and went in their rooms.

* * *

"Do—! Just stop shaking. Please," Rogue said and Lucy numbly nodded. She now walked beside Rogue to this… friend of his who is a doctor. Lucy couldn't stop herself from shaking; she was beyond confused and scared. Rogue wasn't doing anything bad to her; in fact, he has been so good to her so far.

Rogue sighed when he noticed that she still hasn't stopped shaking. His eyes saddened and he blinked, trying to stop the tears from falling. It was painful to know that she had forgotten him. It was painful to know that she was scared of him because of the fight at The Grand Magic Games. It hurt him to know that she couldn't even hold his hand willingly.

"We're here," he mumbled and opened the door to his friend's house. It was a simple, two-storey house with cream-colored walls and brown shutters. Entering the house, he waited for Lucy to go in before closing the door. "Sit there," he said and gestured his hand to a black leather couch. Lucy sat down and looked at him as he looked around. When he looked back at her, she looked at her hands.

Rogue's heart ached painfully and he stopped himself from yelling at her to remember him, to remember their memories together. Gathering up all his courage he yelled out, "Catherine! Are you home?"

Lucy waited for an answer and was relieved to hear none. But her hope was crushed when there was a grunt and a thud. There was stumbling footsteps and Lucy sighed sadly. There was a sound of a dragged chair and a table. "I'm here! I'll be down in a few minutes!" someone yelled from upstairs. Rogue shrugged and sat down next to Lucy who blinked at him. For the first time, she didn't fear him at that moment.

Rogue leaned back on the leather couch and sighed, his thoughts consuming him. He knew that the mission that Lucy took was too dangerous, even though he knew she was strong. If only he had argued with her more, then maybe they wouldn't be into this mess.

He missed her smiling face, her flirtatious comments, her pick-up lines, her hidden secrets and her kisses. He missed everything about her, and he wanted those traits of her back.

There was a loud slam of the door and Lucy jumped, startled. A sound of running footsteps was heard and a girl came into view. She had brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was tall and had porcelain skin. Her neatly cut side bangs grazed over her left eye. She was wearing a white off-shoulder shirt with a picture of a sleeping cat in the middle over a black tank top and black shorts accompanied by brown slippers and a black fingerless glove on her right hand. Showing no emotion at Lucy who looked confused, she wandered over to Jellal and her eyes flamed red.

"Why are you here?" the girl, whom Lucy assumed was Catherine, asked Rogue who sighed.

"Sorry for waking you up from your nap but I need you to examine Lucy," the Shadow Dragon Slayer said. Catherine's eyes turned into blue and gained webs before glaring at him. "Well, looks like you're finally showing emotion," Rogue said, amused. Catherine rolled her eyes.

"I do, I just feel like it's pointless since my eyes already show my mood. Anyway, what's wrong with Luce?" Catherine asked and eyed Lucy who raised her eyebrows at the nickname. Inhaling sharply, Rogue looked at the brunette in the eyes.

"Her friends claim that she has amnesia."

Catherine raised her eyebrows in shock as her eyes turned into light purple with a mixture of black. Lucy blinked at her changing eye color and just stared at the brunette. Coughing awkwardly, "W-Well Lucy, follow me."

Lucy nodded and stood up shakily. Walking over to Catherine, the brunette started walking to a hallway. She stopped and looked over her shoulder, "You too Rogue."

Rogue nodded and followed the two in the dim-lit hallway. Turning left, Catherine continued walking until she stopped in front of a white door. She dug deep in her pocket for her keys and she sighed as she found them. Inserting the key in the lock, she turned it and it clicked. She took out the key from the keyhole and kept it in her pocket before opening the door.

Walking inside, Lucy saw that the room was like a mini clinic and a mini lab. There was a bed for patients, medicines everywhere, things for doctors and more stuff. Sitting on a chair in front of a computer, Catherine started typing.

"Okay, so Lucy, please sit down on the bed over there. Yes, that," Catherine said and watched the blonde from the corner of her eye. Lucy walked over to the bed and slowly sat down, her body shaking.

"Good, now tell me, when was your last physical check-up?" Catherine said and suddenly groaned, slamming her palm on her forehead. She forgot that Lucy had amnesia. Her eyes gained webs again and they immediately disappeared as Rogue spoke.

"Her last check-up was 5 months ago," he said. Lucy's eyes widened as she stared at him with shocked eyes. How did he know?

"Okay, has she been drinking anything? Alcohol? Beer?" Catherine asked.

"No."

"Drugs?"

"No."

"Insomnia?"

"Sometimes," Rogue mumbled. Catherine nodded and continued.

"Headaches?"

"Only when Sting annoys her."

"Skipping meals?"

"No."

"Have you smoked recently?" Catherine asked with interest, raising a brow. Rogue glared at her and sighed, making Lucy tilt her head to the side.

"No."

"Ever?"

"No."

"Sex?"

"_No._"

Lucy turned bright red and Catherine nodded, smirking brightly as she typed in the information on her computer. Humming slightly, the brunette spun her spinney chair around and looked at them. "Well, I don't find anything that would cause her Amnesia," she said and stretched her arms.

The blonde blinked, how did Rogue know about her? How did he know about what she was doing? How was that possible? He wasn't her stalker… right? _"No, h-he isn't the type of person to stalk someone. So how?"_ Lucy thought and sighed as there was no answer.

"But… how?" Rogue softly asked in pain as he looked at Lucy. The blonde looked right back at him and saw the pain in his eyes. Gulping, she looked away and looked back at her hands.

"Well, she was on a mission right? She could have had an injury with her head or something. I'm going to have to give her a physical check-up. When are you free?" Catherine asked and clasped her hands together.

Rogue stared at her hard, "Anytime."

Catherine sighed and shrugged. "Okay. Come back here two days from now and I'll examine her. Who knows what else happened to her," the brunette said and looked back at her computer and saved the file. Looking back at her two friends, she smiled.

"Come, let's have tea."

* * *

Rogue and Lucy were seated beside each other in the leaving room. They were waiting for Catherine to come back from the kitchen to give them tea. Lucy looked at Rogue from the corner of her eye and nearly jumped to find that he was staring back at her.

Lucy looked back at her hands and Rogue sighed sadly. Catherine came back with a tray in her hands and sat down on a couch across from them. She placed the tray on the coffee table in the middle. She took a cup and poured tea in it, then started drinking.

"Go on," Catherine said and ushered the two to drink tea.

Lucy nodded and slowly got her own cup. She was about to pour the tea in her cup but Rogue took the teapot instead and poured it for her. Lucy blushed and mumbled a small thank you before leaning back on the couch. She sipped her tea and watched Rogue from the corner of her eye.

"Rogue…" Lucy said. She mentally rejoiced as she didn't stutter. Catherine blinked and Rogue looked at her with surprised eyes.

"Yes?" Rogue asked, leaning back on the couch as well.

Lucy blinked for a few times while looking at her tea. She took a sip and looked at Rogue.

"Where do I live?"

* * *

**A/N:** Aye! :3 **Catherine Celestine** is my OC. I know, I'm sorry for adding her in, but I had no choice! D: Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter :D Poor Rogue! Dx Lucy doesn't remember him at all! :( Oh, and yes, Catherine's eye color change depending on her mood. I like her that way :3 Oh, and if you noticed, there's a little NaLu :3 But no need to worry, they are just friends xD

_Showing no emotion at Lucy who looked confused, she wandered over to Jellal and **her eyes flamed red**._

_**-**_** When Catherine's eyes turn red, it means she's angry OwO She's scary when she's angry =w=****  
**

_Catherine's eyes turned into **blue and gained webs** before glaring at him._

**- When her eyes turn blue and gain webs, it means she's either annoyed, or just fairly pissed off.**

_Catherine raised her eyebrows in shock as her eyes turned into light **purple with a mixture of black**._

**- When her eyes turn purple with a mixture of black,it means she's shocked or surprised, same thing :3**

So! Now, onto the replies! :D

**Rosella6199:** Ella chan! :D Really? Good! I'm glad you like the cover :D No no, it's fine ^^ Oh well, I don't know. Maybe she hit her head? OwO Or... I dunno. Hahaha, do not worry. Your questions will be answered in the future xD Thanks for reviewing =w=

**Serena Fallenheart:** Waaa, really? :D Of course! RoLu is absolutely ADORABLE! *O* I know right? OwO Juvia speaking normally is so... weird and unusual =.= Yea! All their precious memories! TT^TT Yea, he's a legal member of Fairy Tail NOW, in this story xD He's just secretly acting as Mystogan in the manga. Hehehe, of course :D Thanks for reviewing =w=

**Hinagiku Zeelmart:** Sorry for the wait. Here it is~ Did you like it? Thanks for reviewing =w=

**X-StarMaidenGazer-X:** Well.. I don't know ._. Thanks for reviewing =w=

**Guest 9 / 1 / 12:** Araaa, thank you :) I'm glad you think so. Waaa, you read those too? OwO Those stories must be very popular, hahah. Can you kindly please type in your name? ^^ Thanks for reviewing =w=

**MissLucyFullbuster:** Thank you :3 I will :D Thanks for reviewing =w=

**Rebornx3:** Waa, I'm glad you like it! :D Thanks for reviewing =w=

**1fairytaillover:** Thanks for reviewing =w=

**NatsuCookies:** Waa! Really? x3 Thanks for reviewing =w=

**celestialpromise:** Oh no! I'm sorry for the wait -.- But, here it is! ^^ Thanks for reviewing =w=

**desandted:** Hehehe, I'm glad :D Thanks for reviewing =w=

**Thedonutdirectioner:** Waaa! I can see that :D I've received some of your reviews already :3 Thanks for reviewing =w=

**PurpleDiva888:** Kyaaa! Yes, let us squeal together! =3= Yes, it's supposed to be confusing xD Wahahaha, true! At least she's his wife xD She doesn't know that though :( I will update... NOW! -^^- Hehehe, now here it is :D You've read it already! How are you Vivi? I know right? I'm starting to like RoLu more as well O.O Yea, what will happen to Meetings? xD I won't stop loving StiCy as well :D Thanks for reviewing =w=

**emma-nyaaan:** Waa! Let us scream for RoLu! *O* Me too :3 That's why I made this xD I love you too Emma-chii! :D Lucy Harem, aye! x3 Thanks for reviewing =w=

**Minami Luigi:** Hehehe ^^ Thanks for reviewing =w=

**herbert942:** Waa, even you too? x_x I feel so special right now to have you all! Hehehe, well, here it is :D Thanks for reviewing =w=

**jessiemaebay:** I know, even I was excited with writing this chapter xD Weird right? Me too :3 As long as it's Lucy HAREM. Thanks for reviewing =w=

**Lady Ange Shadow:** Really? I'm glad it's a good one ^^ Thank you for the encouragement! Thanks for reviewing =w=

**anime tiger 12: **I won't ^^ But aren't you too harsh? ._. Thanks for reviewing =w=

**Hachibukai:** Joy-chan! Hehehe, really? I'm glad you think so :3 Hearing that from you is... OVER-WHELMING (cause you're awesome..) ! You're welcome :D Hehehe, I do not know. You have quite a few questions as well eh? Hahaha, cause you remembered what happened? xD Here it is. Thanks for reviewing =w=

**Guest 9 / 11 / 12:** Waa! Now here it is! Sorry for the wait! Thanks for reviewing =w=

Phew! O.O My fingers usually don't hurt when typing, or maybe because I'm just awfully tired. Anyway, thank you for all of those who reviewed! I love you all!

Well, now, I have to go :)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_Byee! -Anne :D_


	3. Living With Him

**Forgotten Memories  
**

**Chapter 3 – Living With Him**

**A/N: **Hey everyone! I am back! OwO It's been so long since I updated this.. was it? Or am I just imagining things? Hahaha! After this I will be updated Going Against The Current. Aye! Yes, more RoLu to come with this story though, hehe.

I am really sorry, I am trying to update my stories as quick as I can now. I am free this week - no school or whatsoever - so I am updating my stories. Along with my updates is a Halloween fanfic, so stay tuned! Anyway, I don't want any delay now. Go, read :D

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, (slight) Humor, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"_Where do I live?"_

Rogue blinked and continued staring at Lucy. Catherine sipped her tea and raised a brow in amusement, a small smirk forming on her lips. The blonde looked at Rogue who gulped and looked away. He sipped his tea, "You'll know later."

Lucy looked at Rogue who avoided eye contact with her. The Shadow Dragon Slayer lowered his head for his bangs to cover his eyes. He missed Lucy's loving stare. He didn't want to see Lucy's scared and confused scare.

He didn't want to see his reflection in those scared eyes.

"A-Ah, okay then," Lucy mumbled and began sipping her tea. Catherine eyed her and raised her brow again, amusement clear in her eyes. She looked at Rogue and wiggled her eyebrows. He glared at her. The female brunette muffled a laugh and just sipped her tea, eyeing Rogue from the corner of her eye in a teasing manner.

"A-Anyway Lucy, we're leaving," Rogue said and stood up. He was about to grab her hand when something struck him. Lucy stood completely frozen as she watched as Rogue took her hand in his and dragged her over to the door.

"Well, thank you for the help Catherine," Rogue said and nodded his head to Catherine. She smiled and shrugged.

"It was nothing. Don't forget about her check-up, okay?"

"Hnn," Rogue said and started pulling Lucy out the door. The blonde nearly stumbled as she tried to keep up with the man who was pulling her. Lucy bit her lip to stop herself from crying. She missed her team already. Why did she pick Sabertooth over Fairy Tail?

As Lucy was thinking, Rogue let go of her hand and sighed. He stared at her long hard, "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."

Lucy blinked. "N-No! I-It's fine. I'm sorry, I-I'm just not used to being around you," she stuttered. Rogue's heart ached painfully as what she said repeated in his mind, _"Not used to being around you._" It haunted Rogue like a crazy nightmare. Inhaling in a deep breath, Rogue sighed and nodded.

"It's fine. I understand," he mumbled. Lucy saw the pain in his eyes and bit her lip. Then she did the unthinkable.

Lucy held Rogue's hand.

Lucy continued walking forward, not wanting to see Rogue's face.

She was scared, but that didn't mean that she had no pity for him. Lucy could already see his eyes watering earlier. She blushed and felt Rogue grip her hand tighter. Rogue smiled as he tried to stop his tears from falling. He knew it was out of pity, but he had to at least enjoy it, no?

Lucy tried her hardest best to hide her blush over her nervousness, but she just couldn't. She felt her face getting warmer every second and she wished she had a scarf like Natsu – not exactly like his though, something fashion trendy. Oh how helpful a scarf could be right now, covering her blush? But she had no scarf, and she was blushing.

How tragic.

Arriving in front of a three-storey house (you could call it a mansion) – with a roof top – Rogue stopped walking and looked at her in the eyes.

"You… live with me."

And Lucy's eyes widened.

* * *

**Sabertooth**

"Where the heck is Rogue?" Minerva growled angrily and Sting covered his ears.

"Chill Miner—I mean Master. I think he went to Catherine with Luce for a quick check-up. You know how stubborn he can be. He just really won't believe that she has amnesia," Sting mumbled in distress and Minerva's eyes widened.

"Lucy has WHAT?"

Sting covered his ears and hissed. "Easy with the ears! Yea, Luce has amnesia. Sorry, I forgot to inform you," he said and watched Minerva's expression go from shock to pain. Before Lucy joined Sabertooth, Jiemma had resigned as master and gave his position to Minerva. When Lucy joined, they didn't get along well. Minerva hated her, and Lucy just wanted to be friends. But after a few months, Minerva had seen the sincerity in the blonde's eyes and the two got closer, and they eventually became friends.

Yes, you would never imagine those two becoming friends, but it happened.

"What else…?" Minerva asked, broken. Sting sighed and sat down in front of the brunette.

"She only remembers up until Rogue attacked Natsu at the fight, so she fears him. She's probably scared of you too, but we're not sure," Sting said and Minerva blinked, forcing herself not to cry, Minerva doesn't cry, she doesn't.

"Do something! Make her remember us!" Minerva yelled and slammed a fist on her desk. Sting cringed and nodded.

"I will."

Minerva nodded and sighed before standing up. "I'm going to visit Yukino, you coming?" she asked and grabbed her bag from underneath her table. Minerva watched his face turn from serious to happy.

"Ah no, I'm going to see Team Natsu. And I think I'm going to visit my dear partner as well. You want to come with me after?" Sting asked Sabertooth's master. Minerva frowned and imagined Lucy shaking in fear because of her. She closed her eyes and shook her head.

"No, maybe next time. I'm sorry," Minerva said and sighed before opening the door to leave her office. The blonde nodded.

"Okay."

Sting watched the door closed and huffed. He stood up as well and left the room, his cat, Lector (who had been quite all this time.) followed after him. They left Minerva's office and the blonde stretched. "Yosh! Let's go to Team Natsu's room," he said and Lector grinned.

"Hai!"

Sting left the building by the window and yawned. Walking straight ahead, Lector just flew behind. Turning left, Sabertooth's dorm was in view. The dorm wasn't really as big as Fairy Hills, but no one really used it. A few did; those who were only persistent in being close to the guild all the time. Since no one really used the dorm that much, Sabertooth used the dorm as a place for their guests to stay.

Fairy Tail was one of their regular and special guests. Even though the two guilds were rivals before, they had become very good friends after a few months of understanding each other. That was all thanks to Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis. She had been very stubborn and pushy about it, but it was a good choice.

Smiling slightly, Sting remembered the day that Natsu and he nearly fought to death, along with his partner, Rogue. Natsu was really strong, after all those years, Sting couldn't defeat him. Even after killing his own dragon, he still couldn't defeat the pinkette. He sighed, _"Natsu can kill his own dragon with his strength. I doubt he will though."_

Sting entered the dorm and was greeted by a few members of Sabertooth. He nodded and went upstairs to the third floor where Team Natsu stayed. Before he could even arrive, the door of Team Natsu's room was slammed open and the two rivals, Natsu and Gray, burst out. "Baka! You can't tell him!" Gray growled.

"Why not? Lucy deserves to know who Rogue is in her life!" Natsu said and growled angrily as well. "Listen icepick, not telling Luce will hurt her more than you know!" he yelled and threw a flaming punch at the ice mage.

"Letting her know will just scare her more!" Gray shouted and placed his fist on top of his palm. He made ice arrows and Natsu melted them away.

"Why you–!"

"If you're going to continue your fight, at least go outside. You always destroy your door," Sting said and sweat-dropped.

Erza calmly walked out of the room and bumped Gray and Natsu's head together. They groaned and discreetly glared at the redhead. "Sorry Sting. Anyway, why are you here?" Erza asked and moved aside for Sting to enter their room.

Wendy and Jellal were found to be talking each other. The two bluenettes stopped talking as soon as Erza and Sting entered the room. Wendy waved her hand to greet the blonde dragon slayer and so did Jellal. "Good evening Sting-san," Wendy stood up and greeted Sting once again.

"Good evening to you too Wendy," Sting said and ruffled her hair. Wendy smiled and sat down once again on her bed to talk with Jellal.

"Rogue's still not with you?" Gray arrived and asked Sting. The blonde nodded and sighed.

"I think he's gone home already. Even I'm tired. I just went here to tell you that Rogue will do anything to make Luce remember him. He'll keep her here forever if he has to," Sting mumbled and ran a hand through his hair. "Well, that's all I have to say. I'm sleepy. I'll see you guys tomorrow, good night," he said and left the room.

"Good night," Team Natsu said just before Sting had completely left.

Sting smiled.

"Yea, good night."

* * *

**Rogue and Lucy's House**

Lucy jaw dropped and stared at Rogue who didn't seem to mind her staring. The brunette raised a brow in slight amusement as he watched Lucy open and close her mouth repeatedly, baffled. "M-Me? Living with you? W-Why?" Lucy finally voiced out. Her dark, brown eyes widened as she looked around franticly.

Rogue stayed silent for a few moments. What was he supposed to say? _"Oh, you live with me because you're my wife and we're married. Yea right,_" Rogue thought and resisted the urge to roll his eyes. What _was_ he going to tell her?

"You don't just live with me. Sting lives in the second floor as well," Rogue smoothly lied. He knew that Sting really didn't stay with them. _"I guess I have to tell Sting to live here for a while then…"_ Rogue thought and mentally sighed.

"W-Why do we live together?" Lucy asked and Rogue's eyebrows met each other.

"There was an incident 2 years ago that made teams stay together in one house. Not all teams did it, some still lived alone and some joined in one house," Rogue murmured. He didn't look Lucy in the eye for it hurt him too much. He didn't like living with Sting or with someone else in the house. He wanted Lucy and him alone, nothing more, nothing less.

Swallowing a lump in her throat, Lucy nodded and looked down. Rogue shrugged and looked back at Lucy, "Well, would you like to see where your room is?"

Lucy raised her head up in surprise and met Rogue's blood red eyes. She quickly nodded and Rogue gave a small smile. "Come," he said and began walking up the stairs to the second floor. Lucy followed the brunette and looked around. The staircase was really wide, and had enough room for three people. On the sides of the walls were pictures of Rogue and Lucy. No pictures of Sting – not that she wanted to see any pictures of him, she doubted they were any good.

There were pictures of Rogue and Lucy in a restaurant, in front of their house, under yellow and red colored trees and some other more. Looking over his shoulder, Rogue watched Lucy who kept staring at the pictures in fascination, as if it was the first time she's seen herself in a photo. The blonde stopped staring at the pictures when she noticed that Rogue had stopped walking to stare at her. Blushing, Lucy looked at her hands and fidgeted shyly.

Rogue raised a brow in amusement and just continued walking. This side of Lucy was cute and okay, but he found it quite annoying – and he's never classified her as annoying before, just now. Sighing sadly, Rogue just continued walking and stepped on the bright brown wooden floor of the second floor. He had wanted the floors to be tiled and colored white, but Lucy insisted that she wanted a wooden floor. So to be fair, the second floor was wooden and the first floor was tiled. Then on the third floor, they had picked a nice color of white flooring and alternated it with wood and marble.

Lucy looked around the mini living room – which she guessed was kind of like a place to bond, since there were some board games scattered around. She realized that the second floor was also big. Looking around, she frowned and found no one else in the house. Where was Sting?

As if Rogue was reading her mind, he answered her question, "Sting's with Minerva to report his mission earlier."

"Oh..." Lucy said, finding the floor fascinating. Rogue itched to tell her how annoying that was – her not looking at him so lovingly, he missed it. Turning his heel, he walked over a door just behind the sofa.

"Here," he said and pushed the door open. Rogue stepped aside for Lucy and she shyly walked inside. She narrowed her eyebrows in confusion and looked around. The walls were colored red at one side and brown on the other wall alternatively. The floor was made of light blue marble. There was a brown round carpet in the middle, just in front of the bed. There was another door beside the closet, which Lucy guessed was the bathroom – judging by the small mat in front of the door.

Lucy continued staring and found herself disliking the room. _"Since when did I have such bad taste?_" she thought and felt Rogue's intense stare from behind her. She gulped and looked over her shoulder to find Rogue leaning against the doorframe.

"You don't like it?" he asked and raised a brow. Lucy stared for a moment before nodding.

Rogue sighed, _"I knew it. I shouldn't have picked this room after all. I guess I can't take back what I said before."_

"You chose it anyway," Rogue deadpanned and watched her from between the locks of his hair. Feeling intimidated by his stare – not that she wasn't intimidated earlier – Lucy just slowly walked towards her bed and sat down. Looking up at Rogue, she waited for him to say something – or leave.

"I'll come back to get you for dinner. Get ready by then. You can explore the second floor if you like. Just don't go to the third floor, no one ever goes there. And don't ask why," Rogue strictly instructed and Lucy nodded absentmindedly.

Sighing, Rogue turned around and looked at her one more time before leaving. Lucy stared at the closed door and exploded on her bed. Her eyes snapped open as she felt the soft satin sheets, and the comfy soft mattress. Lying down on the bed, she stared at the white ceiling and huffed.

"I miss Fairy Tail already," Lucy mumbled and stretched out her right hand, seemingly reaching out for something. Lucy blinked just as she saw something shine. She looked at her fingers and her eyes widened. On her finger, was a ring?

Lucy scrunched her eyebrows together and brought her hand closer. Yep, it was definitely a ring. It was a lovely silver ring with the infinity symbol in the middle, diamonds adorning it. However, that wasn't her only ring. She looked at her other hand (left) and found a simple gold ring.

Lucy widened her eyes more and blinked repeatedly. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes, and then she looked at her hands again.

It was real.

Lucy just shrugged and stared at the infinity ring on her right finger, it looked very expensive. Whoever bought that for her must have been the love of her life. He must have been a real gentleman. But who is HE?

Slowly, Lucy felt herself getting sleepy. She closed her eyes and let sleep consume her.

**WITH ROGUE**

Rogue let out a low frustrated groan and ran his fingers through his hair. He lifted his bangs and clutched them, holding his hair just over his head. He shook as his heart ached painfully. He wanted the old Lucy back, he wanted his wife back.

Rogue leaned back on the sofa just outside Lucy's room and inhaled sharply. After a few minutes of waiting, he had found out that Lucy fell asleep. Ever since then, he just stayed out her room as if someone would charge inside the house and kill Lucy. _"Never mind, I'll go talk to Sting about him sleeping here instead,"_ Rogue thought and pushed himself off of the sofa. He dusted the invisible dirt off his pants and fixed his long-sleeved dress shirt.

Then he immediately went downstairs just as someone knocked on the door. Rogue pulled the door open and blinked at Sting who grinned at him.

"Yo."

* * *

_The female brunette muffled a laugh and just sipped her tea, eyeing Rogue from the corner of her eye in a teasing manner._

**- Brunette either refers to a person with BLACK or BROWN hair. So no flames with that please.**

**A/N:** Anyway... that's it. Poor Rogue, he must be handling it hard. He can handle it just fine though :)) Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. And I HOPE there were no mistakes... Ella was too busy to beta read this chapter, haha. But I do like proofreading my own chapter :) It feels great! :D

Anyway, for those who do not know. And for those who have Facebook, please add me! The name is** Wolfie Anne**. It's just so that you people can chat with me XD Well, onto the replies!

**Serena Fallenheart:** I know! I feel bad for making him feel that way but bleh, he deserves it sometimes XD I know. so epic! *O* Will do :3 Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**Hinagiku Zeelmart:** Glad you liked it. Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon:** What a long pen name o.O Well, above there were RoLu moments! XD Will do - I hope too. Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**blissfulme:** Really? Hahaha. Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**1fairytaillover:** Well here it is. How was it? Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**ichigolover:** I know. Somehow I dreamed that this guy that liked me - I liked him too - forgot about me and I woke up crying. She will, someday ;) Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**MissLucyFullbuster:** Hehehe, I'm glad you do! Yesh, poor Rogue. But let him be -_- Will do ;D Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**coolreviewer:** Aww, just call me Anne, haha. Waaa! I feel so touched! Thank you for encouraging me, hehe. Well here it is. I apologize for the late update, it's just because I have a schedule to follow :3 Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**emma-nyaaan:** Yes, I did! I did! OwO Yes, I left it in a cliffhanger! Mwahahah! 3:D Of course I replied to your review :3 I love you guys ;D Well here it is! Waaa, I feel so touched by everyone's words of encouragement TT^TT Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**Hachibukai:** Yes, I'm glad too. Hehehe, you'll know soon Joy-chan! You always have a bunch of questions waiting XD Ohh, I see you know they will be answered... wait, did what I say just make sense? XD Thanks for the encouragement Joy-nee :D And thanks for leaving a review =w=

**Princesx Mystery:** Will do :3 Good! I love both of those pairings XD Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**desandted:** HAHA! You noticed? XD You were the only one to mention about it :)) It means they haven't had sex for a few months now... pfft... HAHAH! xD Sorry about that. Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**cassjaerinmiyasha:** Yep, really depressing. Is there any anti-depressing pills? OwO I will, don't worry, haha. Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**MelodyRin16:** Good, I'm glad you loved it! Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**anime tiger 12:** Ohh, okay, I understand ^^ Well that's not good -_- I would've gotten really disappointed if I read a story like that. Sometime in the future you will know, hahaa :)) Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**Guest 10 / 4 / 12:** Will do :) Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**Kupuruu:** Waa! Wait XD You have to have patience! Hahaha :) Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**rjanarielle:** Woaa, never done that before. I find it distracting - I love the relationship between me and my food. Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**MelodyKey:** Hehehe, I shall make you love RoLu! OwO Thanks for leaving a review =w=

**Random:** You will know soon, don't worry. Yes, poor Rogue. But don't mind him. Thanks for leaving a review =w=

Phew! So many reviews *O* And now, I'm done replying to them xD Upcoming Halloween Story:

**Title:** You Scared?

**Summary:** "But I thought you said you were going with Juvia?" - Gray told Lucy that he was going with Juvia for the special occasion. However, on Halloween, he went with Lucy instead in the Haunted House. And damn, it was scary... "Kyaaa!"

Well, now, I have to go :)

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Secretly In Love** and **Going Against The Current.**_

_"Nothing is ever perfect, except for God. But to make everything perfect, you must struggle hard."_

_Byee! -Anne :)_


	4. A Bad Morning

**Forgotten Memories  
**

**Chapter 4 – A Bad Morning**

**A/N:** Sorry for the late update Dx Thank you Ella for beta reading this for me :)

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, (slight) Humor, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"_Yo."_

Rogue gave Sting a nod in greeting and Sting sweat dropped, "Holy shit Rogue, what's with the silent treatment?"

Rogue blinked.

"I always treat you like this."

Sting remained silent and thought about it for a few moments before he winced. "Oh yea… you're right," he said and his eyes turned into equal signs. Rogue rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Hey Sting, I have a favor," Rogue said and Sting's perked.

"Hmm! What can the great Sting do fo—"

"I need you to live here for a while. Lucy thinks that we live together in this house so live here, okay? Go home and get your stuff, I'll make dinner for me and Lucy. But be here tomorrow morning, do you get me?" Rogue said. Sting winced; he didn't like the tone of the brunette's voice.

"Uhh… sure," Sting said and scratched the back of his head.

Rogue nodded, "Then you can leave now." And he resumed his cooking. Sting stared at Rogue in sadness and just sighed.

"Well… see ya tomorrow."

Rogue watched the door close shut and he inhaled sharply, grabbing a bundle of his hair. He looked at his watch and frowned, it was time for _dinner_.

The brunette slowly walked upstairs and entered Lucy's room, where he found her sleeping peacefully on top of the comforter. Rogue walked closer and sat on the edge of the bed, a sad look dawning on his face.

She looked so _peaceful_.

He frowned – she definitely looked much better than when she was with him.

Rogue stood up and stared at her one more time before he turned around. He took one step forward and he looked down at once.

"W-Where are you going?"

The brunette looked over his shoulder, "I'm going downstairs to make dinner. Do you want to come and see?" A soft smile grazed his lips and he stared at Lucy with a soft stare, he couldn't afford scaring her. She was after all, his _wife_, who had no idea that he was her husband.

Lucy stayed silent and stared at her lap, anxiety growing inside of her. But despite that, she looked up and gave a crooked smile, "I-I'd like to."

* * *

**In The Morning**

A moan escaped the blonde's lips and she placed an arm over her closed eyes, attempting to shield them from the bright and harsh sunlight passing through her window. A yawn was soon heard after and she threw the comforter over her head, her eyes opening after.

She felt like hiding in a rock.

Her eyes felt so sore and tired, she didn't want to go down for breakfast. In fact, she didn't want to go out of her room _at all_.

Lucy frowned; she remembered the conversation she had with Rogue last night. According to the male, he wasn't going to prepare her breakfast in the morning. She was going to. Though it wasn't much of a bother to the blonde, she just really didn't remember having any cooking skills. Actually, she was really bad at cooking—at least that's what she knew, from experience.

She shuddered and wrapped her arms around herself. She wanted to go home. She missed her friends, family and her team. She missed her mother's grave!

Lucy raised a brow in surprise, _"That was an odd declaration."_

She bit her lip and just let eyes close shut. She just wanted to sleep. Maybe if she did, then Rogue would let her pass—at least for now.

But luck wasn't always with her.

_Knock, knock!_

Lucy gripped the comforter tighter and didn't move. She wanted to _sleep._

"Lucy, wake up," Rogue's voice was heard from behind the door, somewhat sounding teasing and mischievous yet tired and distressed.

The blonde made no sound, nor any move, she just laid still. She didn't want him to know that she was just pretending to be sleeping to escape cooking breakfast for her, no, for her team.

"_Please, just go away,"_ Lucy begged silently, clasping her hands together.

"I know you're awake Lucy," the brunette on the other side of the door reprimanded.

Lucy inwardly cursed and closed her eyes tightly before releasing a breath she held. She slowly uncovered herself from the comforter and stared at the door in fear and anxiety, should she open it?

_BANG!_

Lucy gulped. She should.

Lucy clumsily stood from her bed and started stumbling towards the door. She gripped the doorknob shakily and turned it. However, she did not pull it open.

A silence enveloped the two persons from each side of the door and Rogue sighed, pushing the door open.

Surprised, Lucy stumbled backwards and held onto the doorknob like her life depended on it. She looked up at Rogue from her bangs and slowly stood up, fidgeting.

"We're hungry, and you still haven't prepared breakfast yet," Rogue reminded her, stuffing his hands in the pockets of his black dress pants as he leaned against the doorframe. "Don't tell me you forgot?" he asked, raising a brow in a questioning matter.

"I-I didn't," the blonde stuttered, staring at the floor. What had she done wrong to deserve this?

"Good."

Lucy stared at her fumbling hands with an anxious frown on her lips, what was she supposed to do now?

As if Rogue was reading her mind once again, he tapped his watch and raised a brow, "Well? Aren't you going to cook breakfast?"

Lucy gulped and brushed past the brunette, "R-Right."

A great rise of anger suddenly replaced the fear in her heart, she didn't deserve this! Lucy growled dangerously and tried to keep calm, clenching her fists tighter. She could hear Rogue's footsteps behind her as she stomped her way down to the first floor. Biting the inside of her cheek, she was found facing face to face with Sting who blinked, leaning against the wall just on the foot of the stairs.

"Yo Lucy," the male blonde said. He smiled; sweat dropping at Rogue's sharp stare just behind her. He looked back at Lucy and found her slowly smiling back.

"Good morning Sting," Lucy said and excused herself before ducking under Sting's arm, heading towards the kitchen.

He raised a brow and looked at Rogue who just shrugged. "I told her to cook breakfast, so that what she's about to do," he said and sighed, ruffling his own hair. "I need to go on a mission soon, my budget is running low," he said with a grunt.

"Are you sure it's fine for Lucy to cook?"

Rogue blinked and looked at the blonde through his bangs. "Why wouldn't it be?" he asked and frowned, raising a brow.

Sting sighed and stared at Rogue worriedly, "Lucy only learned cooking when you two started dating. Since she has amnesia, do you even think she'll remember what you taught her?"

Rogue went silent at this and he sighed before dragging a hand down his face.

"Of course, I knew this would happen. In the end, I'll be the one to cook and she gets to be the one who'll wait."

Sting opened his mouth to calm him down but Rogue immediately rushed to the kitchen.

"Doesn't she realize that I'm waiting for her?!"

Sting stared at the floor in agony for the brunette and he heard his final yell.

"I'm waiting for her memories to come back! I'm waiting for her to love again and yet she… she doesn't know a thing!"

Rogue gritted his teeth, "It hurts…"

* * *

**Comment from Rosella:**_I feel so sad for Rogue, I wish Lucy realizes sooner rather than later. I don't want Rogue to have to go through all this, but this is an enchanting plot. I just love this! Sorry for not getting this in earlier, it's all my fault, I know…again. :'( Sorry…_

_I probably missed some mistakes as I was trying to get this done, sorry if you spot anything and I didn't correct it… No Beta's Comments this time, as it is basically the same…_

**A/N:** WAHHHH! ROGUE! If you're sad, just come to me! TT^TT Oh, right, I forgot, your name is Raios now xD Anywaaay, I hoped you liked the chapter - even if it's short - and I hope you still keep up with this story.

Tell me if you liked the chapter by typing your review below! \(^o^)/

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog:

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_Byee! -Anne :)_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, A Love That Lasts Forever, Queen of Stars, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	5. A Chance of Recovery

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 5 – A Chance of Recovery**

**A/N:** Okay, okay, I know it's been a LOOONGG TIME since I updated this and I'm sorry, I really am. But have no fear! I shall see if I can update this faster than expected. I update my stories during weekends and I'll be updating only three of my stories for now, sadly. I was so busy I couldn't finish all of them. Plus, to make matters WORSE, I left the other two chapters in a different laptop and forgot to transfer them to my dropbox account and I got so pissed off cause I won't have them until Tuesday *sobs* so I will only update 1 story for now *cries*

Ella didn't beta read this, I don't know why she hasn't been on for a week now but I will understand.

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, (slight) Humor, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"Give me that."

Lucy raised her head up in surprise when the shadow dragon slayer appeared in the kitchen, striding past her and taking the knife in her hands. Inhaling silently, he budged her to the side, "Move."

The blonde nodded frantically, stepping aside so Rogue could walk to the stove. He placed a pan on the stove and crouched down to rummage through the cupboards. When he found what he was looking for – which happened to be a new bottle of vegetable oil – he stood up and poured the oil in the pan. He ignored Lucy when she told him that he poured too much oil, cracking two eggs into the pan instead as her words faded away.

She frowned when she noticed that the man wasn't talking to her. It was odd, she realized. Earlier, he was the one who kept talking to her. Now that he was ignoring her, she didn't feel that glad—kind of like she was missing something. Sensing that he needed some space – actually, she needed it – she bowed her head before walking out of the kitchen and into the dining room to find Sting sitting in front of the table, hands behind his head and body leaned back. She smiled in greeting and the man merely nodded to her before jerking his head towards a chair in front of him. Lucy took this as a way of saying "Your seat is there" so she sat across him.

Exhaling suddenly, Sting folded his arms on the table and leaned forward, cocking his head to the side, "Is Rogue cooking right now?"

Lucy didn't know what to say so she just nodded. The other blonde pursed his lips in amusement, "You have him wrapped around your finger, eh? You're supposed to cook though," Sting said, shrugging as he yawned loudly, "It's your role."

The woman stared at her lap, clenching her fists, "I was about to do that but…" She bit her lip, "He took the knife from my hands and began cooking eggs."

Sting's eyes widened for a moment, _"Holy crap, she was about to slice hotdogs, I bet. With her inexperienced self – sorta – she would've chopped a finger or two."_ Chuckling nervously, he could only smile apologetically, "Rogue's like that. He doesn't like cooking most of the time, probably misses your cooking."

"He doesn't look like the type to miss my horrible cooking," Lucy mumbled under her breath and Sting cursed in his head. He forgot that Lucy didn't know how to cook due to her amnesia and that Rogue was the one who taught her. He inwardly slapped himself in the face and he faked a smile, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay.

"Rogue's just a little…" Sting licked his lips, "sensitive about what he feels. I mean, he didn't even give a damn about me back then. I don't really remember how we became partners, out of instinct, I think."

"How did you two become friends then?" Lucy asked, interested in what the other blonde said. She listened to the sizzling sound in the kitchen behind her and closed her eyes for a second before opening them again to find a distant look on Sting's face. He was smiling almost… sadly.

Lucy frowned, "Sting?"

The said man snapped out of his daze and he grinned, "Let's just say that we were meant to be friends. Now, you go call Rogue and tell him to bring me my food or else I will jump on his bed and throw the pillows everywhere." He laughed at Lucy's reaction and he whispered, "He secretly hugs his pillows during the night so he'll get pissed off. Now, shoo!—oh, and don't tell him."

The celestial mage walked over to the kitchen to see Rogue leaning back on the counter, face in his hands and a plate filled with hotdogs, eggs, bacon and sausages beside him. She stopped in her footsteps, heart aching at the sight. But no, she wasn't supposed to feel this way. She didn't even know why she left Fairy Tail, why should she know why she was hurt with the sight of Rogue looking so tired? All these questions in her head made her feel lightheaded yet she didn't care.

Mustering up the courage to speak to him, she walked forward and tapped his shoulder. He grunted but he didn't raise his head. Frowning, Lucy spoke, "Sting told me that you should d-deliver his food or e-else he'll jump on your bed and throw your p-pillows everywhere."

Rogue's body tensed up and he released a shaky breath, nodding as he buried his face deeper in his hands. "Just…" He trailed off and sighed, moving to the side for Lucy, "Just—Just take the plate and go."

"R-Rogue…" Lucy winced when she said his name, "Is… Is something wrong?"

"It's nothing," Came Rogue's immediate reply.

The blonde looked at him worriedly, "I'm sure it's not just nothing—"

"I'm fine," Rogue snapped and he heard Lucy inhaled sharply. He swallowed wearily and he sighed, sinking down to the floor, "Take the food to Sting and go," He spoke a little louder, "_Now_."

"But—"

"No buts. Go."

Lucy didn't need to think twice about delivering Sting his food when Rogue's tone dropped down in a growl. The blonde took the plate by the counter and she shadowed over Rogue's curled body. Looking back one more time, her eyes were filled with a look of pain and when she walked out of the kitchen, the feeling was gone. It was like she never felt it. Instead, it was intensified a hundred fold.

Once Lucy's footsteps faded, he cursed her over and over under his breath, tears dropping to the cold floor. He gritted his teeth and furiously wiped them away but they kept coming like an endless waterfall, continuously falling to meet the surface. His throat hurt and his heart was throbbing unlike any other pain he felt before—it was agonizing. He leaned back against the cupboards, sucking in deep, shaky breaths to try and calm himself. He wasn't the type who would cry over something like this—but it was too excruciating. It was tormenting and he didn't understand how he was still sane.

If Lucy hadn't entered his life and he had a different wife who had amnesia, he probably wouldn't have cared. But she—But she was different. She was like a bright star that could light up the whole universe and would continue to glow forever. That was how perfect she was. He was breathing heavily, wiping away his tears by his sleeve. And then, miraculously, she was there again, standing in front of him with wide and piercing eyes.

He couldn't find his voice to speak so he just glared at the blonde. Her eyes seemed to have softened at this and she crouched in front of him, frowning, "W-What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Rogue said, his voice hoarse and raspy, "Go away."

Lucy's frowned deepened, "I will if you go to the dining room and eat—Sting's worried about you."

"_It's Sting again!"_ Rogue cried out in his head, trying desperately to calm his breathing down but couldn't. His breaths came out short, gasps and hiccups escaping from his lips. He looked vulnerable and he hated it. This was why he preferred being impassive.

"I'm worried too, y-you know…"

Rogue looked up and stared at her with glassy eyes. She gulped at this and her eyes were filled with pain. She shifted forward and wrapped her trembling arms around his frame, shushing him, "I-It's okay, w-whatever the p-problem is, I-I'm sure it will be s-solved soon."

"It won't be!" He yelled and he winced when he stared into Lucy's scared eyes. He sighed and raked his hand in his hair, "S-Sorry for yelling."

Lucy flinched, nodding as she leaned back. She rubbed her arm and looked away, "S-So… what's the problem?"

Rogue shook his head, "Nothing you can handle."

"I'm offended," Lucy mumbled under her breath and the ebony-haired mage merely shrugged, still wiping the tears in his eyes.

"Why are you here anyway?" Rogue muttered and the blonde looked away again shyly.

"Sting and I were worried."

He sighed, "You go back there and eat, I'll be there soon."

"Why not go now?"

"I have to do something first."

"What is it?"

Rogue eyes narrowed dangerously, "You don't have to know."

"But I'm your teammate," Lucy said and she gasped, slamming her hands over her lips the moment the words tumbled out of her mouth. Her eyes were wide and filled with shock, staring at the floor before looking at Rogue. It seemed like she was surprised that she claimed herself as his teammate when minutes ago, she was furious with him for making her cook—almost. "Yea," Lucy whispered, "I'm your teammate."

And just like that, the dejection faded away.

* * *

"Right on time," Catherine mused, eyeing Lucy before turning away from her computer. She gestured her hand to a folded hospital gown, "Change into that and then lie down on the table. There's a bathroom by the hallway."

When Lucy left, the brunette smirked and faced Rogue who sat on a chair, black lines around his eyes. She laughed, "Look at you, the sky fell, huh?"

"Shut up."

Catherine pursed her lips in amusement and she shook her head as she smiled. Her eyes turned into a bright shade of yellow when Rogue snarled, "Why are you so excited?"

"It's been a while since I've seen you this dejected," She mused, smirking as the man glared at her and looked away. She sighed happily but went silent when Lucy came back in the room wearing the hospital gown. Catherine jerked her head towards a long rectangular table and the blonde lied down on it, her eyes closing shut due to the light.

Catherine hummed and she stood up from her spinney chair, "Wait there, I'm just going to get something." With that, the woman walked out of the room, leaving Rogue and Lucy alone.

The blonde closed her eyes, listening to the ticking of the wall clock above the door. She heard Rogue inhaling and exhaling beside her. She sighed, "W-What are you doing?"

"Trying to relax," He mumbled, rolling his eyes as he watched her with hooded eyes, "And you?"

Lucy was embarrassed with his answer and she placed an arm over her eyes, "Lying down, duh."

"Since I sense your discomfort," Rogue sat on the bed across the room, "I will stop talking to you and let you enjoy the silence."

The blonde furrowed her eyebrows in hurt, trying to ignore her pounding heart. She didn't understand why she was so affected. She didn't have to care about him, even if he was her teammate. After all, because of her amnesia, she currently knew nothing about him and held no loving feelings. Somewhere inside Lucy – the half of her conscience, maybe – something was telling her that she should care, it made her so confused.

Before she could ask herself any longer, Catherine arrived back in the room with a pack of what looked like plastic gloves and a lab coat on her body. She smiled at Lucy and walked over to a cabinet, placing the pack inside before closing it. She headed over to Lucy and smiled sweetly though her eyes didn't change color, meaning she was forcing herself to smile. Catherine placed a hand over Lucy's body and she stared at her with fierce eyes, "Calm down, this is kind of like a CAT scan. It won't hurt."

The blonde nodded and watched as Catherine's hands glowed pale red. When it did, her eyes suddenly went blank and she could see something different in her eyes. The brunette moved her hand to the top of Lucy's head to see her brain and there was a humming sound. Lucy was amazed at the sight when flickers happened in Catherine's eyes. When Lucy darted her eyes over to Rogue, he didn't seem worried when it looked like Catherine's mind and soul was gone.

After a minute or so, the glowing stopped and her eyes returned back to their deep shade of blue. Catherine cupped her chin and held her elbow with her other hand in thought, "Interesting…"

Nervous, Lucy asked, "W-What's interesting?"

"Your brain," Catherine simply said, smirking as her eyes turned violet, "You do have amnesia."

Rogue scoffed, "It's obvious already. I want to know if it's permanent or not."

"It's not," She announced, laughing as her eyes remained in their lavender hue. Rogue and Lucy's eyes widened and she laughed once again at their reaction. She smirked, "Yup, you will have her back in about a month or two. Just be careful to not have her head bonk against something or else it will be permanent. A part of your brain is damaged, not physically, but there's some virus thingy. I can't explain it 'cause I only saw it. I have to heal it right away. It might hurt a little so I have to inject some anesthesia in you, is that fine?"

Lucy nodded and closed her eyes shut when she felt the needle pierce her skin. Catherine pulled the needle out gently and wiped the small wound with cotton and taped it there for a while to suck the blood. She heaved a sigh and curled her thumb, ring finger and pinky, leaving her index and middle finger stretched out. She placed the two fingers on the side of Lucy's temple and it glowed blue. Her eyes went blank again and after ten minutes, the glowing stopped and she drew her fingers away from her temple, smiling, "Okay, that's done. If you have a headache, tell Rogue to take you here immediately."

"Okay," The blonde said, releasing a breath of relief when Catherine told her to change back into her clothes—wearing the hospital gown wasn't that comfortable to be in.

When Lucy was gone, Catherine's eyes turned back into violet as she grinned at Rogue, "I bet you're happy, huh? You get to have your wife back, you just have to wait."

The man's face was stoic as ever, nonetheless, his lips twitched in a small smile but it disappeared in a matter of seconds. "What if her memories never come back?" He whispered in fear, "What will I do?"

"Just believe in her, Rogue," The brunette sighed, walking over to him and patting his back, "Lucy's strong; she will have her memories back. I'm sure of it."

"I hope you're not wrong," The shadow made replied weakly, frowning, "I love her so much Cathy, I can't… I can't let her go. If she begins to love someone else because of this amnesia, I'm going to have to divorce with her—"

"C'mon Rogue, don't be like that," Catherine whined, pinching the bridge of her nose, "You're not like this. If Lucy didn't have amnesia right now, she would smack you on the head and say 'I'll always love you.' Just have faith in your wife, Rogue."

The said man was about to reply when Lucy walked back in the room, holding a folded hospital gown in her arms. She handed it to Catherine and the woman tucked it away in a cabinet, smiling back to Lucy before stuffing her hands in the pocket of her lab coat. She stared at the married couple, "I suggest you take her back here in a week or so. I want to see if her brain is healing properly, hm?"

"Sure," Rogue said, shrugging as he stood up to leave, "Thank you for everything, Cathy."

The woman laughed, grinning as her eyes twinkled in a mauve shade, "The pleasure is all mine."

* * *

_Her eyes turned into a bright shade of yellow._

**- When her eyes turn yellow, it means she's excited. **

_"Your brain," Catherine simply said, smirking as her eyes turned violet._

**- When her eyes turn violet, it means she's amused.**

**A/N:** I find Catherine very sly, haha. I don't know why. And yes, everyone's questions have been answered—Lucy WILL get her memories back but wait—it won't be that fast. I'll slow down the process *laughs* jokes, I'm not that evil like Cathy *pouts* So, I hope you like the 2k word chapter, I know it's not that long so I apologize, again. I'll try to update this story next weekend :) It's just that my schedule's so haggard this week, I have to attend an orientation on May 14, and then I will go to the mall with my cousin on May 16 and I have to go somewhere on May 17 and 18, gosh, I want to write again.

I hope Rogue wasn't too OOC, I tried to express how he felt but I think I failed ._. Waaa, almost 100 reviews, I'm happy! XD

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"When everything seems lost, just take a step forward and smile."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	6. In a Distant Memory

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 6 – In a Distant Memory**

**A/N: **I have to admit, I enjoyed writing this chapter :D

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, (slight) Humor, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy lowered her gaze to the ground, watching her leather-clad feet crush the leaves and step on stones. She saw the same endless gray road as they continued walking, sighs escaping her lips. With a sharp intake of breath, she stared at Rogue from the corner of her eye. He was looking straight ahead, face impassive and eyes blank.

"_You will have her back in about a month or two."_

She didn't know if she was supposed to rejoice or sulk at the news. She would have her memories back, it would take a month but she would have them back nonetheless. For her, regaining her memories meant having memories of a different her—someone she was before her brain was infected by a virus. But how did it happen? How did she get the virus? Was it a mere coincidence or did someone do it on purpose? Did she do something wrong to deserve this? What was she doing when she had amnesia? How? Why? When? Lucy couldn't even remember all of the questions that ran through her mind; they were just too many, too many to even be answered.

She fiddled with the ring on her left finger, eyeing the gold band silently. She began wondering who gave her the ring. If she had this ring, it must mean that she was married. But who was she married to? Was he a member of Fairy Tail or Sabertooth? Was he thinking about her right now? Did he love her?

Lucy pursed her lips and sighed again, grimacing at the thought of her so-called-husband not loving her. Why marry her if he didn't love her? Was she that disappointing? But then again, she didn't even know who she was married to. The ring was only proof that she was bonded to someone already.

Out of curiosity, she nudged Rogue by her elbow, "R-Rogue… who am I married to?"

The man's eyes widened and he nearly stumbled over his feet at the question. Swallowing thickly, he ran his fingers through his hair, "What are you talking about?"

At this, Lucy's forehead creased in confusion. "I have this ring," She raised her left hand to show him the gold accessory, "It means I'm married."

"That's not always the reason why people wear rings," The shadow dragon slayer mumbled, sweat trickling down his forehead. He prayed that the blonde didn't notice how nervous he was. He licked his dry, chapped lips, "I gave you that ring. You demanded that I buy it and so I did. Since you already had that ring on your right hand, you decided to wear it on your left."

Lucy blinked, "I asked you to buy this ring?"

Rogue chuckled bitterly, "You demanded that I buy it," Inwardly, he cursed her over and over, _"I bought that ring for three million jewels! I bought the pair for us! For us! You did not demand it but I know we needed it."_

Frowning, Lucy fingered the ring, "But… why?"

"The ring caught your attention when you and I were on a mission, you wanted it, I bought it."

"But still…"

Rogue sighed, "What's done is done, there's nothing you can do to change the past."

Lucy pouted, "Yes there is, the eclipse door—"

The brunette stared at her with hard eyes, "Don't you dare mention that door ever again, its name is banned from being said. You should be glad that no one else heard it for death is the consequence in favor of that mistake."

"But—But why?" Lucy asked, her lips further dragged down.

"It's obvious; the door was a threat ever since Princess Hisui opened it. It took all 12 Gold Keys for it to be closed; you risked your life just to close the door. Yukino's body was too weak and she…" Rogue closed his eyes, "She died."

The celestial mage gasped, slapping her hands over her mouth. Her eyes grew wide, "Y-Yukino… s-she's dead?"

Rogue didn't answer; instead, he looked away from her pained eyes. Lucy took this as a "Yes" and her lips quivered. She could feel the tears coming and she didn't want to cry in front of him. The blonde inhaled shakily, "I… I don't k-know what t-to say…"

"You miss her," The brunette deadpanned, "We can always visit her grave."

"Not today," Lucy said, her voice shaking, "I don't think I... I don't think I can do it now."

Rogue nodded, acknowledging her resolve, "Alright then."

"I wish I never had this amnesia," Lucy whimpered, "Then I wouldn't have had such a hard time right now finding about Yukino's death."

The man remained silent at this. Yes, he too wished that she never gained amnesia. He missed her so much, her laugh, her jokes, her appeal, her kisses, her cooking—everything. It was his fault; he didn't go with her on that mission. If he went with her, Lucy would be with him right now, her arm wrapped around his waist, planting a soft kiss on his lips, whispering words in his ear, taunting, seductive… irresistible. His little vixen was gone.

They stopped in front of their house and he leaned against the wall, eyeing her, "Are you okay?"

Lucy nodded, tears gathering in the corners of her eyes. Sighing, Rogue opened the door and they walked inside. They sat on a couch in the living room and listened for any of Sting's loud voice but heard none.

"Where's S-Sting?" Lucy asked and Rogue shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe he's talking to Minerva."

"M-Minerva?" Lucy whispered in fright, "B-But…"

Rogue stretched his arms, "Don't be afraid, before you gained amnesia, you and Minerva were very good friends. Your relationship was strong enough to battle your friendship with Levy. It's hard to believe but it's the truth. Sting told me that she was deeply hurt when she learned about what happened to you," He smiled sadly at her, "Everyone was sad. You were too likeable to be hated, Lucy."

The said woman blushed and she stared at her lap shyly. She wasn't sure if it was just her or she was imagining things but she saw that look on his face—he was in love. Clearing her throat awkwardly, she spoke, "T-That's not true… Aquarius doesn't even like me."

The spirit's key on Lucy's belt glowed yellow and chimed, making Lucy sigh sadly. Rogue chuckled, "I think Aquarius is telling you that you're wrong. Aquarius is full of pride; therefore she doesn't favor liking anyone other than her boyfriend. However, your mother proved her wrong. She began liking her and when she died and was handed to you, she gradually began liking you as a child. I think she didn't like the thought so she always yelled at you to hide her feelings. She always washed you away with her water but you were never harmed."

"H-How do you know about that?"

Rogue smiled, "Simple, you told me."

"I… I did?"

"You did."

"When?"

"Right after we were mar—" The man closed his mouth quickly, fingers trembling. He took deep breaths, "Right after we were made a team."

"Speaking of team…" Lucy played with the hem of her shirt bashfully, "I w-would like to go on a mission with you and Sting… t-to bond, I guess."

Rogue hummed in thought, cursing Sting in his head as he did so. Shrugging, he leaned back, "Sure, why not?"

* * *

"Hey, Luce, did you know that you have an alternative magic?"

Lucy's ears perked, interested at what Sting said. She shifted in her seat and diverted her gaze from the window to the blonde in front of him who was smirking proudly. "Really?" Lucy chimed excitedly, "What is it? What is it? Tell me! Tell me!"

Rogue chuckled in amusement, "Relax, Lucy, I'll tell you."

"I wanted to tell her!" Sting mumbled in annoyance.

"You forget things easily."

"Fine!"

"Just tell me already," The celestial mage pouted childishly, "I want to know."

Rogue nodded, "Okay, well, it's kind of like celestial magic. I believe you claimed it as Ourania Magic. When translated from Greek, it means Celestial Magic so it's basically the same. I've seen you used it a few times. I remember you flicking your finger, reciting a spell and you nearly destroyed a whole village. Just so you know, Natsu was very proud of you for that, Gajeel was proud of you too."

"Woah, cool," Lucy said, her eyes sparkling. Realization hit her and she frowned, "But how will I use it if I have amnesia? When did I learn that magic?"

"You had it all along, you just needed to have all twelve gold keys to learn it. According to what you told me, Capricorn trained you during weekends while Loke trained you during weekdays. Sometimes I would catch you meditating with Lyra playing a tune for you to relax. That's going to be a problem, you have the magic but you don't know any spells. It's going to be a hassle but you can only use your keys for now," The shadow dragon slayer explained, closing his eyes, "You'll handle it."

"Okay… wait, can I ask a question?" Lucy mumbled.

"What?"

"How come Sting's feeling okay?"

"Wendy casted Troia on us before we left, he'll start to feel sick when we ride a train to get back to Crocus."

"Oh… okay."

Sting nodded and yawned, stretching his arms, "You're gonna be so useless," He laughed.

"I am not useless!" Lucy barked, glaring at him. The other blonde laughed louder while Rogue watched Lucy with sad eyes. True, she was going to be useless, not completely hopeless, but if her keys were stolen then she would be of no use. He sighed for the umpteenth time this day; eyes fluttering close as he listened to the two bickering blondes. He began to fall into a deep slumber where he was dreaming of a day before Lucy had amnesia. How… fun.

"_Rogue, what do you want for breakfast?"_

_The said man raised his head, eyeing Lucy who wore a red see-through nightgown over black lacy undergarments. He shrugged and smiled slyly, "Anything would be fine."_

"_But today's our anniversary!" Lucy pouted, walking over to him and sitting on his lap, grinning as the man groaned. She hugged him, burying her face in his neck, "Do you want pancakes? How about bacon? Eggs would sound good too. Chicken curry would be yummy… or casserole!"_

"_Is it fine if I just eat you?"_

_At this, the woman blushed and she whispered in his ear, "It's too early for that, sweetie."_

_Rogue mumbled something under his breath and he sighed, lifting one shoulder, "Well, it was worth the shot."_

"_Idiot."_

_The man chuckled, "Just make the usual and then after we eat, take a shower and dress up, I'm going to take you somewhere."_

"_Shower with me?"_

"_Of course."_

"_Yay!" Lucy cheered and she laughed, swaying her lips as she walked to the kitchen, "See you in the dining room!"_

From Lucy's view, Rogue was smiling softly even though his forehead was creased.

He was happy.

* * *

**A/N:** I feel evil somehow, haha, making Rogue dream a dream like that. Anyway, yes, Lucy will gain her memories back, yay! Thanks for the reviews guys :D

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Just close your eyes and dream."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	7. A Desolated Demon

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 7 – A Desolated Demon**

**A/N:** For those who don't know middle english, beware XD This chapter has 3k words, take your time.

**WARNING:** This wasn't beta read, I only proofread this.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, (slight) Humor, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

"We're here!" Sting cheered, stretching his arms as they got off the train. They were in Oshibana which was located at the southeastern part of Fiore. The town wasn't that bad. Lucy remembered that this was where they fought the dark guild, Eisenwald. Being in the town gave Lucy a feeling of nostalgia and even though she wasn't here with Team Natsu, she was still happy that she went along with the mission.

Rogue sighed and he walked ahead of the two blondes, "Let's go, I heard that the client doesn't like to be kept waiting."

"Is that so?" Sting asked, groaning, "All of our clients are like that."

Lucy leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I think it's because Rogue always says that they don't like to be kept waiting."

"I agree."

"What are you two whispering about?" Rogue asked, raising a brow in suspicion.

Lucy and Sting raised their hands in defense, grinning like idiots, "Nothing!"

* * *

"Well, it's not really that hard… all you have to do is defeat a monster that kidnapped my daughter," The woman said sadly, her eyes downcast, "To be honest… I don't know what else happened to her. She was kidnapped two or three days ago and ever since then, the town was quiet. I don't know why the monster stopped wreaking havoc but I want my daughter back."

The trio stared at the woman sadly. Her brown hair was mixed with sliver strands and her green eyes were filled with grief. Rogue knew how painful it felt to lose a loved one, especially since Lucy was here and yet he had to restrain himself from hugging her. It was hard enough to not hug her, but to have her sleep in the same house everyday was difficult. Sometimes he would remember the times when she walked around the house in nothing but her undergarments. Even though he knew it was a sly thought, he missed that Lucy.

He smiled softly at the woman who was named Sephira, "Don't worry, ma'am, we'll get your daughter back." He looked at Lucy and Sting who nodded, smiling at the woman as well.

"We promise," They all said and Sephira couldn't contain her tears anymore. They dripped and fell down her cheeks fast. Lucy could feel her eyes throat ache and soon, small tears slid down her cheeks as well. Sting looked away and tried to stop himself from crying though it was obvious that he was having a hard time while Rogue could only stare at her with a sad smile.

"T-Thank you so much," The woman hiccupped and she wiped her tears away, "Y-You don't know h-how grateful *hic* I a-am."

Lucy laughed softly, "It's fine, a mother's love for her daughter is understandable."

"Oh, is that s-so?" Sephira smiled shyly, "Are you a mother too?"

Lucy blushed and she waved her hands in protest, "W-Wha—No!"

Sephira giggled and she covered her mouth, "Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I noticed the ring on your hand and I thought that you have kids already."

"I-I'm not m-married," The celestial mage stuttered, looking away and pushing her bottom lip out in embarrassment. Sephira raised a brow and leaned in excitedly as Sting whispered in her ear.

"Actually, she's married to that guy over there," He jerked his head towards Rogue who glared at him. He laughed, "But…" His eyes saddened and Sephira looked at him in confusion, "Lucy has amnesia and Rogue doesn't want to tell Lucy about their commitment because he doesn't want to scare her. You see, Lucy fears Rogue because that was how she last saw him before her memories were chipped away."

The brunette frowned, "Oh, I see… That's too bad… they looked so perfect too."

"I know," Sting said and he smiled sadly, "Well, there's no helping it. Hey Rogue," He turned to face the other dragon slayer.

Rogue sighed, "What?"

"I think it's about time we search the forest for the monster," Sting said and the ebony-haired man stood up and nodded to Sephira. The two blondes stood up as well and Sting smiled at Sephira, "Well, we're going."

"P-Please take her back s-safely," The woman pleaded and she smiled, "I trust you all."

Lucy grinned and she jabbed a thumb in her chest, "You can count on us!"

Sephira smiled and she gave Rogue a sideway glance. He was staring at Lucy with longing eyes that made the mother smile sadly and she whispered, "I know…"

* * *

"Are you sure it's this way?" Lucy asked worriedly, stretching her arms and swinging her legs over the branch she was sitting on. She landed on the ground soundlessly and she placed a hand on her hip, "Hm?"

"Positive," Sting and Rogue automatically answered.

"Well, I can smell a weird scent, that's for sure," The blonde dragon slayer said, sniffing the air one more time, "Ew, it smells so… gross."

The shadow dragon slayer rolled his eyes, "Don't be so girly, it's a good thing that the trail isn't mixed with blood. But it's going to be a problem because the scent leads deep into the forest," He frowned and eyed Lucy with worry, "We're not even sure how strong the monster is. The scent is still fresh, we can come back tomorrow—"

"No!" Lucy quickly shouted, surprising the dragon slayers. She realized how loud she had been and she blushed, rubbing her right arm while she looked away, "I-I mean… Sephira-san must be worried… it's fine if it's dark, we can take the monster by surprise."

Sting's eyebrow rose, "Are you sure?"

"I'm sure," Lucy said in determination, "I want to find her daughter quickly. The poor girl must be scared by now. What if she isn't being fed properly?" She frowned, "We have to save her now," she exhaled softly and bit her lip, eyes downcast as her cheeks turned pink, "Please… R-Rogue."

The said man's eyes widened and he felt his heart skip a beat; it's been a while since his name was called with that much passion. His eyes softened instantly and he smiled, nodding, "Sure, let's go."

The trio continued walking through the woods, eyes darting everywhere for sights of the monster. The forest was quiet and tranquil; the only sounds heard were the occasional crushed leaves and hushed whispers of the three Sabertooth mages. They stepped into a clearing and ahead of them was a cave. Lucy stopped to admire the entrance in awe. The arch was adorned with roses and vines, curving and weaving through each other.

The celestial mage caught Rogue's stare and he nodded, signaling them to enter the cave. They cautiously walked inside, often stopping to hear and smell any weird sounds and if they were getting closer. When they heard none and when they knew they were close, Lucy quickly crouched down and picked up two rocks. She slowly stood up and threw one forward. It hit the wall of the cave and landed on the floor.

They waited for any other sounds but they heard nothing. Sting nodded to Lucy and she threw a bigger rock. It created a louder sound that echoed in the cave but like before, there was silence. Lucy frowned in confusion and they walked a few more steps forward. The blonde female picked up another rock and threw it again, creating a louder echo than before. This time, they heard a low growl and she mentally cheered in her head.

"Shh, wait," Rogue whispered, taking a few steps forward then holding out his hand. Shadows swirled down his hand and slithered on the walls. After a minute or two, the man's eyes widened and he stared at the two blondes in fear. He gulped, "We're not dealing with a monster here but I guess you can call her that."

"Wait, her?" Sting whispered lowly, "What do you mean?"

"We're dealing with Lamia here," Rogue said, swallowing thickly once again, "The child is safe, surprisingly. But I think she's about to be eaten for breakfast, I can smell the scent of a different child's blood."

"Wait, Lamia?" Lucy whispered, repeating the name over and over before letting out an inaudible gasp, "Isn't she the mistress of Zeus? The legends say that Hera, his wife, was jealous of Lamia and took away all of her children and turned her into a monster. Out of jealousy, Lamia devoured and stole others' children. I didn't know that she still lived."

"If I knew we were going to deal with a former Greek queen who turned into a child-eating demon, I wouldn't have agreed to go on this mission," Sting mumbled, sighing, "But we're here now, we can't go back. Especially since Sephira-san's daughter is going to be eaten. It's a good thing we decided to go right now or else we wouldn't have made it tomorrow."

Lucy was about to say something when a slithering sound stopped her from doing so. They all went still as they heard a woman's voice. She was saying something along the lines of, "I sense someone nigh."

"What did she say?" Sting whispered.

Rogue shushed him, "She said she senses someone near."

There was another slither and they all froze as a woman whose lower body was of a serpent came into view. She had long brown hair that framed her face with striking blue eyes. She ran her long, blood colored nails through her messy hair and she sniffed the air, "Thou art nigh," She said and a forked tongue licked her lips, "Come out, come out, wherever thou art."

"She's creepy," Lucy shuddered.

Sting grumbled, "I don't understand what she said earlier."

"She said 'You are near.'" Rogue muttered, "Don't ask me how I know."

"Thy scent is alluring," Lamia licked her lips once again, "'Tis no wonder I desire thy blood."

Sting gulped, "What did she say."

Rogue groaned, "It's no wonder I desire your blood," He rolled his eyes, "Idiot."

"Come out!" Lamia yelled in anger, her eyes narrowing down, "Art thou hither to save the child?"

Lucy quickly stopped Sting from asking what that meant again, "She asks if we're here to save the child. Rogue," She turned to stare at him, "Should we answer?"

"I suppose," The man mumbled and he raised his voice a little, "Yes; we're here to take the child."

"I don't understand what thou art saying."

Rogue groaned in annoyance, "We art hither to save the child."

"Much bet," Lamia mused, grinning mischievously in the dark, "I will not hand her over."

Sting grinned, preparing to attack, "Oh, believe me, you will hand her over."

"What?" Lamia asked in fury, "Speak in my language, imbecile!"

Lucy sighed in irritation, "Believe me, thou will hand her over." She quickly reached for her keys and pulled out a gold key, "Open the gate of the ram, Aries!"

"I'm sorry!" Aries appeared in front of Lucy, fidgeting, "Oh, it's L-Lamia? I'm sorry! Wool bomb!"

The demon growled and slid away, glaring at Lucy with hard eyes, "Thou shalt nay attack while we talk."

"I-I'm sorry! She doth not know about how people fight back in the days. Y-You see, Lucy-san, back in the old age; people did not attack their enemies while talking. I believe they say it's rude," Aries stammered, "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have attacked!"

"I hated that spirit of hers," Sting muttered, "She always apologizes, it's annoying."

"I'm sorry!"

The white dragon slayer stared at Rogue lazily, "See what I mean?"

"Why dost thou want the child?" Lamia asked in curiosity, leaning forward so that she caught a glimpse of Lucy's face. She hummed in amusement, "Art thou the child's mother?"

The celestial mage blushed, "W-Wha—No! Her mother is our client and I was told to save her child."

"Wouldst thou kindly tell me why thou wouldst save someone else's child," Lamia said, slithering across the room and standing in front of Lucy who stood still in fright. Aries aimed another attack at the demon but Lamia's tail whipped against the spirit and she vanished from their sight.

Lucy's eyes widened, "Aries!"

"Listen to me when I talk!" Lamia sneered and she snatched Lucy's chin, forcing her to stare at the former mistress of Zeus, "Tell me why."

The blonde's knees quivered but when she saw Rogue and Sting fighting monsters that stood in front of a cage where she guessed Sephira's daughter was, her trembling stopped. "'Tis naught, verily," Lucy said, staring up at the demon with unwavering eyes, "I just want to help the mother."

"That's not a convincing reason," Lamia said, her forked tongue running over her lips once again, "I was once a mother and my children were taken away from me," Cold eyes stared into hers, "For that, I was cursed by Zeus' wife and I am nay able to close mine eyes. Why? 'Tis so that I always see the memory of my children being taken away by that woman and if thou were in my place, you wouldst nay be able to do anything."

"I'm sorry; I'm still trying to understand thee properly."

Lamia frowned, "Thou can't understand me?"

"Just a little," Lucy admitted, grinning slightly. The demon before her glared at her and the blonde's smile dropped. With a sigh, she admitted, "'Tis true that I am not the child's mother but… I do not have a mother anymore."

At this, Lamia's blue eyes widened and she whispered, "What?"

Lucy smiled sadly and she allowed her bangs to cover her eyes, "She died because of a sickness. I was touched when I saw the child's mother cry over her child. If you… no, if thou were there," She sighed, "Thou wouldst hast probably fell to thy knees in high regard."

"How dare thee!" Lamia screeched in anger, "I do not kneel—they kneel to me."

"The old ages are gone, Lamia. Don't thou want to see thy children? Thou shouldn't have killed those innocent souls for they didn't do any harm. Since thou art a mother, thou wouldst understand the pain of losing a child. Thou know the pain, right? Yet why art thou killing other mothers' children?" Lucy glared at the woman, "'Tis about time thou… die…" Her voice trailed off when a spell suddenly appeared in her head and she felt magic surging in her hands. She massaged her temples in pain and she felt her lungs squeeze. With a gasp, she fell to the ground, clutching her head and screaming in agony.

Lamia stood there, looking down at the blonde in puzzlement, "What art thou doing?"

"Lucy!" Rogue and Sting yelled. They were currently trying to defeat the harpies who were blocking the way into the cage, though; they could see that there were more of them inside.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" The ebony-haired man yelled, punching another harpy in the chest. The monster screeched and withered on the ground. He growled, "Damn it, Lucy!"

Sting gritted his teeth, "White Dragon's Claw!"

Meanwhile, with Lucy, she was still screaming while she curled her fingers in her hair. Memories of her reciting numerous spells flipped through her mind like a slideshow but faster yet understandable. Lamia frowned, "Art thou trying to call for help?"

"N-No…" Lucy whispered and when the memories stopped, her eyes glowed yellow and she pointed her index finger at Lamia, her thumb and middle finger connected with each other. With a deep inhale, she muttered, "Stars of the heavens heed my call; listen to my voice," Her eyes turned to stare at Lamia who looked at her, confused, "Help me defeat mine enemy. And with this, I shalt execute a murderer who will face the consequences of disobeying thee," A small red orange ball formed on the tip of her index finger, "Aya-so!"

A beam of light emitted from Lucy's extended finger and the beam pierced Lamia's torso, hitting her heart. The demon's eyes widened as blood dripped down from her chin. Though she was pierced, she was not creating any struggling movements. At this, the celestial mage realized that the demon had already given up.

"Thou art right," Lamia said weakly, coughing out blood, "'Tis time that I die…"

Lucy stared at her, "I believe that thy children art in heaven now… 'tis time you join them."

The demon could only close her eyes as a smile appeared on her face, "May I know thy name?"

"Lucy," The blonde answered, eyes darting everywhere for signs of her two teammates. She wondered where Rogue and Sting went, the last time she saw them was when the brunette appeared in front of her, asking why she would save someone else's child.

Lamia opened her eyes and Lucy gasped when she saw that they lost their blue color, slowly fading to black, "Lucy, thou art the only human I hast known to be worthy of my respect. Thou art the only human I know who wouldst save another's child."

Lucy smiled sheepishly, "Not really, we did it for the money."

"But thou couldst have come hither tomorrow instead and hast a good night's sleep," The dying demon shakily said, "Why didst thou decide to save the child tonight?"

"I just…" The blonde stared at the cave's ceiling, "The mother was crying and she couldst nay handle the pain of not having her child near her. It was touching enough to see the mother cry for her daughter but for her to know that she was in a monster's lair," She eyed Lamia who winced, "Of course the mother wouldst be scared."

"Lucy… dear," Lamia coughed once again, "Art thou a mother?"

The blonde blushed, "Geez, what's with me being a mother?" She pouted and she laughed softly, "No, I am nay."

"When you do become a mother," Lamia leaned forward and placed a hand on Lucy's head. The blonde felt her magic return and she stared up at the demon in surprise who merely told her to stay quiet, "If somehow they are taken away from thee," She coughed, "Please do nay do what I hast done. Do nay… no, do not kill others' children out of jealousy. It was bad enough that I had been turned into a monster but for me to kill innocent souls was my mistake, mine error. Therefore, do not do the same. However, I know that you wouldst not do that even when blinded with anger."

Lucy's lips quivered, "S-Surprisingly, thou art not speaking in thy language…."

"'Tis for thee to understand what I want to say. I tried my best to speak in thy language," Lamia said, her eyes now completely black—she could not see anymore. She was blind. With a hum, she dropped her hand from Lucy's head, "Tell my harpies to stop their attack, tell them that it was mine order. Go forth and save the child."

"S-Should I bury you a-after?" Lucy asked, walking over the cage where Rogue and Sting were.

The demon shook her head, "No, thou do not hast to do that. Thou awakening me from the dark is enough. Now, go and save the child before the harpies kill her."

Lucy frowned and she hugged the woman, "Personally, I think thou were a wonderful mother."

Lamia blinked and tears slid down her cheeks, a small dejected smile on her face, "Thou art right, I was a wonderful mother." And with that, her eyes fluttered close.

* * *

**Aya-so – Chromosphere**

**Nay – not**

**Hither – here**

**Thou art – you are**

'**Tis – It's**

**Thee/Thou – You**

**Thine/Thy – Your (Thine is for when the next word starts with a vowel. Ex: Your eyes – Thine eyes. Same goes with My/Mine – My eyes: Mine eyes.)**

**Hast – have**

**Much bet – Much better**

'**Tis naught, verily – It's nothing, really**

* * *

**A/N:** For those who still don't get the middle english thingy and is confused, I can send you the proper dialogue :D Just PM me :3 And I'm sorry if there wasn't much RoLu, there will be more in the next chapter XD Thanks for all those who reviewed, followed and favorited :D You guys are awesome. And about the fight with Lamia, like she said, it's rude to attack while talking so there wasn't much action EVEN THOUGH I love writing fight scenes. And yes, everything about Lamia is written in google :3

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Thou shalt not steal."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


	8. The River of Love

**Forgotten Memories**

**Chapter 8 – The River of Love**

**A/N:** Yay, more long paragraphs XD Hahaha, lmao, sorry, I just enjoy this chapter. To those who have trouble with Middle English, again, BEWARE! By the way, thank you FlamesOfDeath017 for beta reading this chapter. And, Ella, if somehow you're reading this chapter, I miss you. You will not be replaced, of courseee.

**Genre:** Romance, Hurt and Comfort, (slight) Humor, Tragedy, Friendship, Drama

**DISCLAIMER:** _I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does._

* * *

Lucy hugged Lamia one more time before dashing to the cage. The moment she entered, she found all the harpies dead with a panting and bruised Sting. "Where's Rogue?" Lucy asked, frowning at his injuries, "Is he okay?"

"He's untying the girl," Sting rasped, his eyes barely open. "Walk ahead and turn left, that's where he is—oh wait, there they are."

"Lucy!"

The said woman turned around to find Rogue running, a child in his arms. The girl had brown hair just like Sephira though hers were short. Her body wasn't harmed but she looked skinny. Lucy gasped, "She hasn't been fed since she was kidnapped… she needs to be treated quickly! Hey there, sweetie" She felt a weird feeling once again and her hand was unusually glowing. She placed the hand on top of the child's head and the girl sighed happily. Lucy pouted, "What's your name?"

"Seraphina," The child said and her color returned to her face, "But you can call me Sera."

"Okay, Sera, relax," Lucy patted her head lovingly, "We won't hurt you." When Sera nodded, the blonde turned to Rogue and she laughed nervously, "Um, what am I doing?"

"You're healing her," The dragon slayer deadpanned.

Lucy blinked, "How?"

Rogue sighed and he shifted the child in his arms, "Since Ourania magic is similar to celestial magic, you have the power to heal since your spirits are immortal and they can heal themselves. You have that ability; you can also use it on yourself –Although, it's not as powerful when you heal others."

"Well, that's helpful." Lucy said, smiling at the sight as Sera's pitiful state disappeared. The glowing stopped and she wiped the sweat off her forehead, "Well, we're done."

Sting arrived and he grinned, "Let's go."

* * *

Sephira ran towards Sera, hugging her tightly in her arms. The mother and daughter cried their arms wrapped around each other tightly. The three mages watched from the sidelines with smiles on their faces. Sera was stammering at how she missed her mother and how she prayed every night. While, Sephira was telling her daughter at how she couldn't sleep every night for she was always thinking of her.

Sephira faced Lucy and the others and bowed, "T-Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome," Lucy said, grinning widely. Sting and Rogue nodded with a small smile on their faces. They were given a hundred thousand jewels each and they left the family, exploring Oshibana.

"I'm gonna go check something out so, see you later at the station!" Sting said, giving Rogue a thumbs up before disappearing to who-knows-where, leaving the married couple alone. The two stared at the rising sun for a moment before they started walking.

Lucy stayed silent the whole time, somewhat scared that she was alone with Rogue. But when she saw how careful he was carrying Sera earlier, she suddenly felt a burst of happiness. Maybe she was only imagining it, but she saw the look in his eyes. It was just like how she saw them the other day—love. He definitely looked like he was in love but with whom? Besides, she couldn't even imagine the dragon slayer being in love.

Rogue in the meanwhile was busy trying to calm himself down. Somehow, him being alone with Lucy in a town where the goddess of love's village once was, made him feel nervous. He heard rumors about the goddess lurking around, looking for couples who have troubles with their love life. He never really believed in rumors such as those but to his surprise, he couldn't find any reason to deny them. Plus, it was true that Oshibana was built on top of where the goddess' once lived. Maybe that explained why there was a former Greek queen in the forests of this town.

The two walked in complete silence. They didn't know who would break the tranquility, should it be him or her? Despite that, they were comfortable with the quiet atmosphere. Rogue was satisfied that she wasn't running away anymore. It was fine that they weren't holding hands – he missed that too – but if she was feeling at ease, it was okay.

"Hey, Rogue," Lucy said, suddenly breaking the silence. She bit her lip nervously. "U-Um, I heard that there's a cool river just outside of town… Do you want to check it out?"

"You mean the river of love?" The dragon slayer asked, blinking in surprise. Why did she ask that? Of course, he was very happy that she asked him to go with her but still, he was puzzled. The blonde merely tipped her head and he chuckled, smiling. "Sure, let's go."

The two resumed their walk. Rogue knew about the river. Most couples and newlyweds bonded there and he was also told that the river was a very good help to people with love problems. He thought that it was pointless to go check it out when he could deal with Lucy's amnesia problem himself but he knew that he was starting to lose it. He wanted her back so badly that he nearly kissed her the other day. But if he did that, how could he ever fix the mistake again? How would he explain that he was her husband? He wanted her to remember their relationship on her own accord.

Obviously, he knew it was stupid to act like they were nothing. It was idiotic for him to act like he wasn't her husband and that she wasn't his wife. Sometimes, he begged the Gods to bring her back to him. He wanted to wrap her in his arms. He wanted to sleep with her again and wake up with her face hovering above his. He wanted her morning kisses. He missed her very much. But, patience was a virtue. He would wait for her to remember everything. If Catherine said that it would only take a month, then he would wait.

Before he even realized, they were now standing in front of the river. There weren't any couples around and he was glad that they were the only ones at the moment. He took a glimpse of Lucy's face and gulped, feeling all of his blood rush to his lower region. She was staring at the river with shining eyes and red cheeks. He knew that look and he didn't want anyone other than him to see it.

"This river is so beautiful…" Lucy whispered, hiccupping. In the river were heart shaped pebbles and colorful fishes all in the colors of red, pink and white, signifying the colors of love. "I'm so glad we took this mission," She said, smiling widely.

Rogue felt his heart clench while he only nodded, clenching his fists as he tried to keep his hands to himself. It was hard to not hug her. He wanted her so badly but he knew that he couldn't do it even if she told him that it was fine. He started to feel guilty that he didn't tell her that he was her husband but if he told her that, she would be frightened. He started to sink deeper and deeper, his bright mood now gone. What had happened? Why did their relationship break?

Suddenly, the river's water was shining bright and a woman stood in front of them. She had long flowing blonde hair and green eyes, staring at them with a smile. Lucy looked up in awe, whispering "beautiful" over and over. The woman wasn't staring at her though. She was staring at him. Her eyes held a look of sadness even though she was smiling.

Rogue blinked, "Wait, you're Aphrodite, aren't you?"

"Aw, how didst thou guess?" The woman, or Aphrodite, asked, pushing her bottom lip out. Rogue and Lucy's faces fell as they realized that she too, was speaking in Middle English. Lucy instantly thanked her father for teaching her the old language but she began to wonder why she met two people speaking in Middle English in one day – well, technically two days since the sun had risen but whatever.

"You look familiar," Rogue bluntly said, staring up at her.

"Ah, I see." Aphrodite said, smiling.

Lucy tilted her head to the side, creasing her forehead. "Wait, you understand us?"

The goddess laughed, nodding. "Of course I do. I just prefer speaking in my language but I understand thy language too." She turned to look at Rogue and she smiled sadly, "I can see that thou hast a problem with love, young man."

"Good guess," The dragon slayer said, his face stoic. Of course, the goddess felt his feelings and wanted to help out. He inwardly cursed himself for relaying such feelings but thought that it would be best if he was given advice after all.

Lucy, on the other hand, was confused. "Wait, love problems?" She asked, her eyebrows rising into her hairline. So she was _right _after all. But who was Rogue in love with?

"Thou dost nay know?" Aphrodite asked, quirking an eyebrow. Lucy nodded and the goddess sighed, massaging her temples. "It appears to me that thou hast feelings locked within thee, Ourania mage." She said, smiling once again, "Didst anything happen to thee?"

Rogue was quick to reply. "She has amnesia."

"So that explains it," Aphrodite mused, cupping her chin in thought. She's dealt with runaway lovers before but not this. She eyed the ring on Lucy's hand and grinned. "Art thou married?"

"No, I'm not." Lucy said, folding her arms over her chest stubbornly. Why was she always asked if she was married? She wasn't married, right? Rogue told her that she merely wanted the gold ring, right?

"Thou art married, woman." Aphrodite said, her smile dropping and her face turning serious, "Thou may nay see it but I can. Something deep within thee is burning strong and hot. Thou art in love." She said, her eyes softening. "Maybe thou dost nay know for thou hast amnesia but mine eyes can see it. I can see through any problem and deal with it."

Lucy's eyes widened, "I am married?"

"Yes." Aphrodite said, her eyes strong and hard. She didn't want to deliver such surprising news to the celestial mage but if she didn't say anything, the man beside her would just continue to break.

"B-But…" She looked at Rogue who continued staring at the goddess, apparently glaring at her. She gulped, "R-Rogue told me that I only wanted the ring… he said that I wasn't married…" Her body started to shake. "D-Did you lie to me?"

Aphrodite immediately cut in, "Maybe he didst nay lie," She said, "Maybe thou didst want the ring." She looked away for a brief moment. _"Since he is a dragon slayer, maybe he didst nay want to have a wedding but she wanted one. I think that she wanted to be proposed."_

"Then does that mean I'm not married after all?" The celestial mage asked, frowning.

The goddess sighed, "Look, child—"

"I am not a child."

Aphrodite smiled softly, nodding, "Young woman, I am the goddess of love. I can see what thine eyes can't see. Thou may deny yourself but I can feel the love in thy heart. I wouldst nay be lying with this kind of problem for I like helping people who hast troubles with love. If thou say that thou art nay in love, if I sense something odd, it wouldst mean that thou dost nay know the truth." She stared at Rogue for confirmation but he merely looked away. She took this as a yes and continued, "Learn of the truth and be happy, young woman."

She turned to Rogue, "As for thee, young man, thou deserve happiness. I sense that thou will receive it in one month's time. If it doth not arrive in one month, I hast a feeling that thou will be happy faster than that. Believe me for I am nay lying."

"I believe you," Rogue said, smiling softly, "You are a goddess, after all."

"Of course, I am a goddess. Why wouldst I lie to thee?" Aphrodite said, tilting her head to the side.

Lucy placed her hands on her hips, "Because we're strangers."

"No, do nay say that," The goddess said, raising a hand. "Everyone but evil is mine ally, my friend. I understand that thou art still confused about what I told thee but please do not leave him alone," She said, smiling sadly.

The wife of Rogue pursed her lips, "Leave who?"

"I'm afraid that I can't say," Aphrodite said, grinning apologetically, "If I revealed the things that must be kept hidden, everything would be ruined and thou will nay hast a happy ending."

"She's right," Rogue said, refusing to make eye contact with Lucy, "Just trust her."

"Fine, I will." The woman said, pouting her lips and diverting her gaze down at the river.

The goddess giggled and clasped her hands behind her back, "Well, it is time for me to go. I had fun talking to thee." She waved a hand and her body slowly started fading away. "Young man, when thou hast received happiness," She winked. "Come back to this river and I will give thee a gift. I shalt see thee in the future!"

Rogue nodded and Lucy grinned, waving her hand, "Bye, bye!"

"So, where to now?" He asked, watching Lucy who shook her head. She sat on one of the big rocks and stared at the river.

"Let's stay for a while." She said, smiling softly. "I like this river."

Rogue nodded and folded his arms over his chest, staring at the river as well. When the sun was up and burning brightly, together the birds chirped with the wind and the trees danced in complete harmony to the breeze and when people were just starting to wake up, there they were, sitting in front of the River of Love. It was a fresh start but… he would take it.

* * *

**A/N:** If you're wondering why Aphrodite is there, I figured that it'd be weird that Lamia was there. I don't remember how Oshibama looked like so I'm sorry if I just added the river part xD Hahaha, I like the touch anyway. Plus we needed to give Lucy a small push.

Drop me a review?

Have any questions? Ask me on Ask . Fm!

**Ask . Fm/WolfieANNEOwO**

The link to my page:

**www . facebook pages / WolfieANNE / 264926453613634**

The link to my blog: (Be A MEMBER!)

**wolfieanne . blogspot . com**

_"Thou shalt love each other."_

_Byee! -Anne :D_

* * *

_- Please support/read my other stories: **Celebrity Issues****, Good Meets Bad, Given the Chance, Fragile, Life's Challenges, Queen of Stars, A Love That Lasts Forever, Together Forever, Waiting for You** and **Going Against The Current.**_


End file.
